Blinded Love
by ATKangel14
Summary: Akira is partially blind, but Bill Kaulitz seem to be the one who can't see what goes on around him. Both need to learn the TRUTH about reality. But is that always a BAD thing? TOKIO HOTEL ENG FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"**Someone like Her, Unexpecting"**

Maya put the backstage pass around her friend's neck. It was the night of her friend's very first concert, and not just ANY concert, a Tokio Hotel concert, her friend's favorite band. Her friend had a special connection with music, one that not any ordinary teenager could understand. Most people say they connect with music, but Maya knew her friend had an even deeper connection with music. Every word, every rhythm, every melody, she heard it. Especially since all she COULD do was hear it.

"Are you sure you wanna walk around by yourself?"

"I'm sure, I'm sure."

"I can go with you ya know…"

It's ok Maya. I wanna go by myself. I can do this, you know I can."

"Alright, but if you feel lost, just call. You have your cell with your right?"

"Yes, yes! Maya! I'll be fine."

"Ok but if you need help…."

"Maya! Calm down. You know I'm not a little kid anymore. I got the hang of this."

"Sorry. It's just, ya know it's not safe for you to walk around by yourself."

"I've done this plenty of times before. Go and mingle! I'll be fine." Maya took a good look at her friend. How beautifully her black hair curled down to the middle of her back with a hat placed on top of her head and dark sunglasses to cover her once bright green eyes. How she managed to get dressed on her own, her cropped black t-shirt with silver studs and cut up jean shorts with black leggings underneath. How finely drawn her face was, how precise it was structured. Her friend was short, but her striking features were what made you realize how unfair life could be, How for other people, life could be just so cruel.

"I don't hear you walking away. Go!! I can take care of myself." Maya knew she was right. But she always silently feared what else could happen if she were to ever leave her friend alone again. But it was all about trust.

"Ok, ok I'll go. But don't say I didn't look out for you, Akira." She stood still, looking in the direction in which Maya's footsteps were slowly disappearing. A faint smile appeared on her face. Finally she was alone. Maya had always been a loyal friend to her, whether it was 'cause she felt bad for her or 'cause she loved, she didn't know. But Maya had ALWAYS been there for her and that was good enough.

He and his twin brother locked themselves into Bill's dressing room, trying to get a short break from al the fans.

"That was so crazy!" said the younger twin, as he slammed his body on his comfortable bed.

"Why are you always so surprised? Isn't it always?"

"Well yeah, I guess. But each time, it just gets even more crazier!!"

"Yeah, yeah, crazy. But did you _look_ at the fans? Crazy sexy!!"

"Tomi, is that ALL you think about?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm FULL of surprises."

"Cut the bullshit, Tom. I see right through you!"

"Listen to me, little brother. I'm like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get!"

"A box of chocolates? What the hell Tom. Are you on something?"

"Gosh Bill! Why you gotta be so harsh? All I'm tryin' to say is that I'm unexpecting."

"LIFE is unexpecting…………"

When she turned around, she suddenly remembered why Maya was always so worried to let her walk around alone. Walking around by herself wasn't the easiest thing to do. She stood there for a few second, listening to the stage crew lift up equipment, the footsteps of fans walking back and forth desperately trying to find the boys of the band. There had to be someone she could talk to…..

Akira ran her black painted fingernails through her long black curls and sighed. She adjusted her hat and sunglasses and began to take a few steps forward. She was walking at a slow pace, letting the slight sight of light guide her. Although it wasn't long until she bumped into a table. _'Great'_ she thought, _'just fuckin' great'._ She started feeling around, to figure out what was on top of the table. But she nearly jumped out of her knee-length converse when she touched someone's hand.

"Sorry!" she said immediately.

"It's fine. Must be your first time backstage" said the unfamiliar voice.

"Yeah. First concert actually. This backstage thing was just a surprise by a friend of mine."

"Aww well that's ain't that sweet! So you need a little help? I've been backstage tons of times!"

"Oh, it's fine. I got this."

"Ya sure? I mean, you seem kinda lonely. Wanna come with me and help me hunt down Tom Kaulitz?"

"Ummm, I think I'll juss walk around a little bit longer, get to know this place better. Maybe I'll meet up with you later."

"Yeah! Ok! Ummm, lemme me give you my number and call me back if you happen to find him first."

"Ok. And maybe we can hang out some time?"

The new girl smiled at her. "You're too cute. Sure, we'll hangout sometime." Akira smiled a smile of satisfaction and gave her phone to her new friend. "And by the way, my name is Nylai" she said as she gave Akira her personal information. Akira reached out to grab her phone, but Nylai pulled it away. "You promise you'll call me?"

She let out a small laugh. "I promise." Nylai placed the phone back into her hand, coming close to her ear whispering a slightly audible _'good' _as she walked away.

You would think meeting new people would be a challenge for someone like Akira, but it wasn't. Sure, her life was slightly different from most people her age, but that didn't mean she was different. Ok, so she was a little bit different, but that's what made her so unique. Most people would be scared, walking around in almost complete darkness. But with 4 and a half years of experience, she had gotten used to it. Her face suddenly slammed against a flat surface. Ok, even with four and a half years of experience, it's still possible to slam your face against a door. She gently rubbed her nose with the ends of her fingers and leaned her forehead against the door.

He nearly dropped his soda when he heard the loud thump against the door.

"Tomi, what was that?" asked Bill, fear slightly showing on his face.

"It's probably just another fan looking for us."

"Well?" asked Bill, sitting up on his bed.

"Well what?"

"I think we should open it this time." Tom rolled his eyes and looked the other way. He of all people loved getting the attention. And he, same as the rest of the band, loved the fans more than anything. But a break would be nice once in a while. He was about to deny Bill's request, but when he turned and looked at Bill's face, his eyes begging for approval, it was just impossible to say no. He smiled, to let his brother know he'd do it. Just this once.

"Maybe she's cute" said Bill. Tom hadn't thought of that. He pulled up his baggy jeans and opened the door, only to have a teenage girl fall right into his arms. Bill jumped up from his bad and came closer to Tom, holding the mystery girl.

The girl grasped her hands around Tom's arm to stand straight again. Once she did, she pulled her hair out of her face and said, "I'm so sorry!!"

"It's ok. Not the first time it's happened" said Tom, closing the door before any other fans would come in. He was relieved it was only one girl. Bill came even closer, intrigued by the dark haired girl.

"Ya know, you're voice sounds really familiar."

"You don't recognize us?" Bill blurted out.

"Am I supposed to?"

"Uhh no. Just….never mind." Bill looked at the strange pattern of silver studs on her t-shirt and noticed her hat had the same pattern of studs. "I really like your hat."

"Really? Thanks." She removed her hat from head and started feeling the pattern of the studs. "I had it custom made. The hat says 'Tokio Hotel' in Braille."

Tom and Bill looked at each other, both equally as confused as the other. "You're a Tokio Hotel fan?"

"Yeah. For a really long time. I have this crazy connection with music and their music is probably the one that's touched me most. Are you guys fans?"

Tom chuckled a bit and sighed. "Yeah. I think they're great. The best band ever."

"Tom don't be a smart ass"

"You're name is Tom? That's totally awesome!"

"Tom. I know. Such an amazing person don't you think?"

"Don't listen to him. He's just trying to mess with you."

"But I also think Tom could be amazing…….."

"I guess he is. So what's your name?"

"Akira Night."

"Oh that's nice. Well, my name's Bill Kaulitz and this is my brother Tom."

Akira stood still, her body completely paralyzed. She had listened to just about every interview they had done. How did she not recognize them? Akira removed her sunglasses and wiped away the tears slipping from her eyes. "Really?" she said weakly.

Bill noticed something strange about her from the start. He couldn't quite put is finger on it, but he kinda liked it. He walked to her, put his arm around her shoulder and said, "Yeah. Really."

"Oh my gosh, I'm tearin' up! This is unexpecting…."

"Trust me. Your not the only fan who cries" said Tom, sitting on Bill's bed.

"It's really you?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm Bill." Akira held her hand out to pull herself in front of Bill. Maya always said he shined like 1000 stars. She took off her sunglasses and squinted her eyes to try and see. All she saw was a little bit of light. She sighed and put her sunglasses back on. "Something wrong?" She didn't answer. Everyone is always making comments about his "perfect" appearance. A girl couldn't help but wonder. She held her hand out, her fingers lightly touching his soft cheek, his smooth lip, and his right ear.

Her eyes began to fill up with tears once more. "Nothing's wrong?"

"I can't see……………….," was her soft reply.

**Hey guys!! Some idiot reported my story so it was deleted!! But it's all good, I'm reposting it again, juss for you guys! And each chapter is a little bit different now cuz I proofread (kinda) and I re-wrote some things. Some are still the same though. Anyways, keep enjoying it and review please!! Let's see if this version don't get deleted!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**No turning Back"**

"Can't see?" he said, panic found in his tone.

"What do you mean you can't see?" asked Tom, now sitting up from the bed.

"I'm blind…."

"Blind?" Bill knew there something strange about her. Blindness isn't what he expected. _'LIFE is unexpecting…….'_

"Yes. I'm blind."

""So you're saying you can't see a thing?" said Tom, signaling his brother to seat her on the bed.

"Well, not completely blind. I can see light, but just a little." Bill placed her on the bed. In the intent of holding back her tears, she began to shake her head and laugh at herself. "I can't believe I'm crying over this."

"Haven't you always been blind?"

"Let's just say it's been a while." Bill wiped away the final ears from her eyes. "It's ok to cry sometimes."

"Yeah, he would know. Bill cries all the time."

"Oh shut up Tom! I do not!"

"Geez, even without bein' able to see I can tell you guys are related!"

"Yea well, can't live without this guy" said Bill, knocking off the hat from Tom's head. "Do you have any oh so amazing siblings?"

"It's just my mom, me and my five year old sister.. She's annoying but she's all I got now."

"Does she look like you?" asked Tom.

"I wouldn't really know, would I?" Bill looked at his older twin. _'Are you an idiot'_ his face read.

"_My bad, ok? I forgot!'_ "Sorry."

"No, no it's ok. It's not a big deal. People say she looks like me though."

Bill was mesmerized by her soft looking skin, sliding his thumb on the side of her cheek. "She must be very pretty then."

"Thanks." She said softly, her cheeks turning to a light pink color. She always did like Bill's voice, soft and slightly childish. She liked his accent, noticeable but understandable. Maya claimed to be totally in love with this guy. "You're a sweetheart."

"Did she just call you sweet?" asked Tom, trying to sound shocked. "That's funny."

"I think you're sweet too."

"Now that I understand!"

She giggled to herself, enjoying the Kaulitz sense of humor. "No wonder Maya loves you guys." Akira knew that Maya knew that she had always silently wished she could see them, at least once. Maya described them with such detail; she could almost picture them in her head.

She turned to face Bill's direction. "So do you really have dreadlocks?"

"Tom does."

"Oh, right." She turned to face the opposite direction. "So you really do?"

"Since I was eleven." She remembered what dreads looked like. The way Maya would describe Tom, with the baggy clothes, the hat, the dreads, made images of her older appear in her mind, Her brother had that similar personality and apparently had the same look as Tom, and died with them a year before her accident.

She desperately wanted to see them. Her cold hands reached out, one grabbing Bill's hand, the other grabbing Tom's.

"What are you…"

"Hold on." She interrupted. "I'm trying to picture you guys in my head." She held both their hands and closed her eyes tightly, using Maya's description of them to see them. Akira couldn't see a thing and she knew it. She gave up, letting go of the twin's hands.

"Are you alright?" asked Bill, concerned for the young beautiful girl.

"I'm fine. It's been four and a half years. I'm used to this."

Bill grabbed hold of her small, delicate hands. "I don't believe you."

"You're just like Maya. Always concerned." She stood up, taking a few steps forward, but not letting go of Bill's slender hand. "Why do you care?"

"Do you want me to not care?"

"No………."

"Well, good. Because we do care." She smiled. _'There is no winning with these guys'_ she thought. Akira stood there, not knowing what to say, feeling something vibrate against her leg. _'Vibrate? Damn, I forgot about my phone'_

"Guys come here. It's probably Maya." She pressed a button and put her phone on speaker. "Hey."

"Akira? Where the hell are you? I've been lookin' everywhere."

"Maya, relax. I'm just hangin' with……..some new friends."

"Well, tell me where you are. We gotta go home soon. I promised your mom to take you home no later than midnight!"

"You really expect me to know where I am?"

"Ask you're friends!!"

"How about you ask them yourself……" she held the phone towards Bill, or Tom, or whoever was next to her. "Say something." She said softly.

"Hello!" said Bill.

"Hello? Who's this??"

"I'm Bill."

"And I'm Tom."

"Akira?? Are you just playing with me??"

"Talk to you later Maya!" she answered abruptly and hung up the phone. "Always concerned……."

"Well she should be. It's almost midnight."

"I can get home by myself. I know my way."

"Are you sure?" asked Tom.

"Well, if you're oh so concerned, why not go look for her? Maya's picture should be in my cell." Tom looked through her phone, stopping at the sight of a red head beauty. "Oh wow, she's hot. I'll be right back." Akira listened to his loud footsteps and he left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Is he really the player they say he is?"

"I guess you can say that." Bill looked at her hard, as if he was the one who had trouble seeing. _'She can't be real'_ he thought. _'Way too perfect'_.

"Ya know I can feel them" she said suddenly. "You eyes burning a hole through me."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I get that a lot." She made her way to the bed, sitting next to the 18 year old boy, so close their legs were against each other, causing his nerves to tremble.

"You write the lyrics don't you?"

"Huh?"

"The lyrics to the songs. You write them?"

"Yah. I do."

"What were you thinking when you wrote 'Black'?"

"That you're favorite song?"

"I guess you can say that" she said, mocking Bill from earlier. "It's just…I don't know but I feel this…….vibe every time I hear it."

"I know what you mean. It's like, when I get this idea for a song, there's just a feeling that goes through you."

"Like you become a different person in a different world."

"Yeah. How'd you know? You write music?"

"Actually…I do."

"Well, would you do me the honor of singing me an original?" Akira thought back. She remembered the last time she performed. People cheering, a feeling of satisfaction like no other.

_Easy to handle  
hard to let go of  
Knowing what he'll do next  
but never know what he's thinking  
Quietly killing you_

_But loving every minute of it_

_Proof that my mind has gone missing_

_Bu heart still present to lie to me_

"Das ist alles ich mich erinnern kann………….."

"You speak German?"

"Ja. mein Vater ist Deutsch."

"Anything else I should know about you before I propose to you?"

"Hahah Sie sind so lustig." As their laughter died out, things became dead silent. Bill didn't know what to say, but……

"I'm not as great as people think" she said out of the blue.

"And you think that why?"

"I'm not that different from everyone else."

"Yes you are."

"Oh yeah, except that I can't see."

"No. It's not that. But you're brave enough to admit it."

"Denn es ist die Wahrheit." Bill loved the perfection found in this girl. How she seemed to be ok with everything. Akira rested her head on his shoulder, as Bill brought her closer to his chest and quietly began to sing. Just for her.

_The last look back is black  
The night turns dark ahead  
When there's no turning back  
We're glad  
So glad  
No turning back_

So glad, there's no turning back…………….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**Just One More Thing"**

Tom looked around to catch sight of Akira's dear friend. Not as many fans were around this late, so he only stopped to sign a few autographs only a couple times. He finally spotted a dark red headed girl and knew it was her. "Maya right?"

She turned and nearly dropped dead at the sight of Tom Kaulitz. Not being able to say anything, she nodded her head.

"Akira has sent me to come get you."

"So it really was you and Bill on the phone?!" she asked, surprised.

"Who else would it be?" he asked, getting old of her arm and wrapping his arm around it.

Akira wouldn't let go of him. Not now. He understood her. "Bill Kaulitz, you are a one of a kind."

"Not really. I'm just….a German living the dream."

"Am I special enough to be in that dream?"

"You always have been…………"

"They should be in here" he said. But Maya barely heard. She was still in daze. She was living out her wildest dream. She met him……..

She grabbed on a little tighter to Bill when she heard someone knock on the door. "It's just Tom." She nearly wept when he let go of her. _'You idiot. He just went to get the door.'_

"Found you!!" said Maya as she entered the room. "You're mom is so going to kill BOTH of us." She almost fell over when she saw Bill. "Oh wow! Can't believe I didn't see you there!! I'm Maya. Sorry to spoil the fun but if the little miss here don't get home in at least 10 minutes, she will no longer exist."

"It's alright. Well, it was nice meeting you."

"Trust me, if our life wasn't at stake here, we would stay longer." Maya grabbed Akira's hand and ran towards the door, but Bill grabbed Akira's had, not allowing her to leave.

"Just one more thing." Daringly, he reached into Akira's pocket and took her cell. He called his cell so the number would be recorded in his contacts. He then gave Akira his phone number. "Call anytime." He whispered gently in her ear, placing the cell phone back in her hand and giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Finally, Bill let the two girls escape, although the image of Akira's face would never disappear from his mind.

"Think you'll see her again?"

Bill picked up a black hat with studs from the floor, a smile sweeping across his face. "I'm sure I will."

Akira lay in her bed, thinking about that night. Bill Kaulitz did care after all. Too bad she would never be in his presence ever again. She had to face the truth, she was back in reality. In a week, her February vacation would be over and things would go back to the way they have always been. Lost and confused, with the whole world making sure she wouldn't walk off a cliff.

"Großartig" she mumbled to herself. "Just great."

She took off her sunglasses knowing she didn't need them at night, and reached for hat, only to find it was missing. A smile slowly crept across her face. She took her cell phone from under her pillow and quietly whispered "Bill Kaulitz". Pretty soon, the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" whispered a quiet voice on the other line.

"Bill? It's Akira."

"Oh hey." He replied, dreamily. "I was gonna call but I didn't know if you would be sleeping. You left you're hat here….."

"I did? I didn't really notice…………"

"Isn't that what you're calling for?"

"Not entirely…………. Is it wrong for a girl to say she missed you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Glad you guys are liking my story. I'm still not so sure if I lie it myself but what ever!! And sorry! I meant to put a translation but I guess I forgot?? Anyways, here's a translation!!**

"**Das ist alles ich mich erinnern kann" means "That's all I can remember"**

"**Ja. mein Vater ist Deutsch." Mean "Yes. My father is German."**

"**Hahah Sie sind so lustig" means "Haha. You are so funny"**

"**Denn es ist die Wahrheit." Means "Because it's the truth" **

"**Großartig" means "great" **

**Hope that helps you out!! Ok, continuing with the story!**

"**Just Go"**

Akira sat all by herself, on the couch in the living room, which was the center of the house she grew up in. All her cd's, her laptop, her stereo, her guitar. It was all there.

Akira spent a lot of her time by herself, listening to music, recording her lyrics since she couldn't write them down, strumming random chords on her guitar until she could think of something to play that was actually a song. Performing music wasn't exactly her dream, but playing it was what she loved to do.

It was times like these that Akira began to think of the past. How she would walk down the street squeezing her older brother's hand and talk for hours. How she and Maya would sneak into her mom's makeup kits and give each other makeovers. Ever since her accident, she appreciated life a lot more. She became stronger, more aware. She hated people helping her with everything. It made her feel useless, as if she was a disturbance. Akira never complained about her condition, not once. But it frustrated her to have people worrying about her. She could take care of herself. But Bill…………

She always kept quiet about how she felt inside. Never let a single soul know what really went on in her soul. She hated people worrying about her, and she knew it. But the way Bill would worry…it was different somehow. Everyone that helped Akira, they all felt bad for her. Bill didn't feel sorry for her. He cared……………..

Tom cocked his eyebrow, looking at his brother as he would take off his jewelry, then put it on, and take it off once more. "What is up with you?"

"I still have her hat."

"You mean that blind girl?"

"Don't call her that." Bill snapped.

"What? Even she admits it, she's blind."

"I know. But she's not just blind. She so much more…."

"It's been two days. Why don't you just get the nerve to go to her house and drop off the hat?"

"It's not like I can just get in a car, go to her house, and drop off the hat."

"I don't see why not. Just go casual. She can't see you anyways."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Pointing out that she's blind."

"It's the truth. It's like people sayin' you're German! It's just a part of you."

"But it's not all of me."

"I never said it was!!" said Tom, throwing his hat on the floor. "You've been acting out like fuck these past two days!! If you wanna talk to her so badly, just go!! There's the door!! Just don't take it out on me!!"

Bill looked at his brother, not knowing how to respond. He turned to look at his reflection in the mirror, slowly slipping off his bracelets once again. His sparkling brown eyes saw everything that went on around him, but all he saw was her. He placed his hands on the desk in front of him and announced, "I'm going."

Akira thought back, two days ago. Why did she suddenly feel like something was going to happen? Like a miracle?

'_Was ist los mit mir? Er ist nur versucht zu helfen. Genau wie alle anderen.' _

(What is wrong with me? He's just trying to help. Just like any other.")

Akira snapped out of her thoughts when she heard loud knocking on her door. She slowly walked to the door and let it fly open. "I brought you the hat………."

**This chapter was really short but I'm gonna keep tryin' to update as soon as possible!! I WILL finish this!! Thank u for the reviews!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"**Stronger"**

Akira reached out, holding on to the hat and Bill's hand. She could feel Bill's eyes ripping through her mind, waiting for her to respond. Thinking of something to say, she finally whispered a soft "thanks." Bill felt her tugging at the hat, but he didn't let Akira go.

Two days. Two whole days, Bill waited for this moment. To see her undeniable beauty, to hear her gentle voice, loud and clear, to hold her slender body in his arms, to give her soft kisses against her smooth skin, to run his black and white nails through her long black curls.

"We're at a photo shoot."

"So I guess you should be going?"

"I should………..but I don't think I will."

Tom observed everyone around, frantically asking each other where in the world Bill Kaulitz could be. The older of the Kaulitz twins looked at the time; almost two hours since Bill left. People looked everywhere, kept calling, no one had a clue. He kept this to himself…..

"You know where he is. Don't ya?" asked Georg.

"Do I look like his mother?"

"He's with that girl, isn't he?"

"I don't know."

"Who is she anyways?"

"Ask Bill yourself."

"I would if I knew where he was. But I don't. You do…………"

_At Akira's house_

Bill listened as the sixteen year old girl strummed various chords on the guitar. Never had he heard such soulful music. Everything she played came straight from the heart, straight from her insides.

"You've written something, haven't you?"

"Kinda…….." Akira licked her lips, and resumed strumming the guitar. She almost had it. Two days. Two whole days like no other, filled with so many thoughts that lead her to inspiration. She couldn't explain it, but she liked the feeling there was in the air when Bill was around. A connection like no other. What it the music? Did they understand something that no one in the world could?

Every few minutes or so, Akira would stop playing, just to hear Bill's light breathing. How every breath was like a song, singing the story of his life. Every inhale was his struggles, his obstacles, his battles. Every exhale was his victories, his dreams coming true.

She smirked, looking up in Bill's direction. "I think I got it."

Bill smiled his million dollar smile, and sat down beside his secret fantasy. "Let's hear it."

_The night is getting darker  
And soon the stars will be falling down to rescue us,  
Sing a song for me,  
Lift me higher with your words,  
Sing that cold melody._

_So follow me  
Onto the moonlit sidewalk  
And take my hand  
Grip it tighter, and don't let it go_

_Passions taking over skies  
Leaving sand behind for them to choke on  
And they'll try to speak  
Negatively about us,  
But they can't say another word  
But they'll realize,  
Jealousy has taken over their minds  
And the words they try to break me down with  
They only make us stronger._

_Did you feel that breeze?  
A tide of chills just swept over me  
It must of been from the brush of your hand  
Pull me into your arms  
A little closer baby  
I wanna feel you standing  
Next to me_

_So take a walk with me,  
But keep the pace down  
I don't want this night to end  
Can't we runaway together?_

_Passions taking over skies  
Leaving sand behind for them to choke on  
And they'll try to speak  
Negatively about us,  
But they can't say another word..._

_Passions taking over skies  
Leaving sand behind for them to choke on  
And they'll try to speak  
Negatively about us  
But they can't say another word  
But they'll realize,  
Jealousy has taken over their minds  
And the words they try to break me down with  
They only make us stronger_

_The night is getting darker  
And soon the stars will be falling down to rescue us_

Tom couldn't stand it no longer. He knew his brother has a strong feeling about this girl, and he didn't want to interfere. But if it got in the way of their work, he would have no other choice. He reached for his cell and finally called his brother.

"Hello?"

"Bill? What the fuck is takin' you so long? It's been hours."

"It has?"

"Everyone is wonderin' where you are. So you better get your ass over here before they decide they never wanna work with us again."

Bill hung up the phone and stood up immediately. "I have to…….." Akira nodded, understanding he didn't want to leave. "I'm not leaving you."

"You have to."

"I promise to come back."

"Don't have to. So long as you don't forget me."

"How could I?"

"Stop stalling and just go. You know we're gonna end up calling each other anyways."

**I have to say this!! The song Akira "wrote" is not an original!! That song is actually a song written by Demi Lovato called "Stronger". I just thought it would fit with Bill and Akira's relationship. I think its best to actually hear the song cuz then you actually get the whole vibe. **

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews!! I'm STILL not so sure I'm happy with the way this story is going, but what do you think? Should I keep going? Because I'm kinda just makin' it up as I go along…….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"**Again…."**

Akira sat quietly at the kitchen table, listening as her mother talked to her doctor on the other end of the line. Her nerves trembled, as she anxiously waited for the conversation and to hear what was in store for her future.

Almost five years ago, she had lost the ability to see. The memory was something to send shivers down your spine, and made her teeth clench at remembering how some people can just be so cruel. All her life, she knew it was NEVER ok to ridicule someone, even if it is just playing around. One simple "joke" could lead to serious consequences.

"Thank you Dr. Lynin" said Mrs. Night, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. "Thank you for your help." Mrs. Night took a deep breath after hanging up the phone, and turned to face Akira.

"What'd he say mom?"

"We tried, baby. We really tried……."

"Where is Bill?" asked Gustav, as the three boys sat in the lobby of the hotel.

"He's on the phone" replied Tom.

"Again" added Georg.

"Who is he talking to anyways?"

"Don't matter. But if he don't hurry up, we're goin' to the party without him." Tom about had it with his brother's head in the clouds. Did he not remember they were only going to be there for a short week? He and his beloved angel would have to part eventually. He stood in front of the door of Bill hotel room, banging on the door. "Bill? You in there?"

"What do you want?"

"Hurry up, you bastard!! Talk to the girl later!! We gotta go to the party!!"

"Hold on!!" he turned back to his phone. "Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Me and the guys are going to a party tonight. How about you come? Meet me there?"

"Are you sure about that? I'm only sixteen, remember?"

"I'll wait for you. They'll let you in if they know you're with me."

Akira thought about it for a second. "This party, am I allowed to bring someone?"

"Anything you wish."

"Alright then."

"Great. I'll have a cab come get you and who ever you wanna bring."

"Ok. I'll meet you there in about an hour." To be honest, Akira needed a little cheering up, especially now after hearing her heartbreaking news. Akira hadn't told Bill about it. At least not until it sank through that something she secretly wanted would never be. And there was no way in hell she was going to a Hollywood party by herself.

Bill and Tom stepped out of the elevator, walking towards their two other band members.

"About time," complained the two.

"Hey. It takes time to look this good. That's something you wouldn't know about."

"Some of us would rather not look like we had a bomb explode on our head." teased Georg.

"Hey, if it gets the girls goin'…………..."

Akira jumped to the door the second she heard the door bell ring. "Nylai?"

"Hey girl!!"

"You made it!!"

"This is a Hollywood party we're talking about!! I wouldn't miss it for the world!! And besides, it gives us a chance to get to know each other a lil' better."

"Is the cab out front?"

"Yup!! Let's rock and roll!!" _'Rock and roll? Oh wow….that's too adorable.'_

Bill waited outside the celebrity packed club, waiting for one person to arrive. He didn't notice the fans, he didn't notice the paparazzi. But he did notice the small black haired girl in sunglasses holding on tightly to the hand of a dirty blonde haired girl as she made her way to the front.

"This who you waiting for?" asked the blonde.

"Yeah. I'm Bill."

"Oh trust me. I KNOW who you are. I'm Nylai." She turned her attention to Akira. "You have fun. Bill's right here." She said, placing Akira's hand in Bill's. "And good luck." She whispered in her ear. "Nice meetin' ya Bill."

"Tom's in there!!" shouted Akira.

"I know!! Why do you think I'm rushing?" Bill laughed to himself as he watched the blonde get lost in the crowd of people.

"I'm glad you could make it!" he said loudly, trying to speak loud enough for her to hear.

"I said I would come, didn't I?"

"I got a table reserved at the back. V.I.P only."

"After you, Kaulitz." He held on tightly to her small and petite hand, ripping through the over crazed teenagers and young adults. _'Why do people get in the way?'_ he thought to himself.

"This nice enough?"

"Very impressive. To bad I can't see it, Kaulitz."

"Yeah, but this might be the only place that's somewhat quiet."

"You really wanna talk, don't ya?"

"This is a party, and I don't dance. What else do you expect me to do?"

"Oh. Good to know I'm just something you talk to when you got nothin' else to do."

"No, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Calm down, Kaulitz. I'm just playing with ya." Both of them chuckled, realizing how ridiculous they were being. Bill placed his hand on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. He gave her a soft kiss, inches from her lips. Akira half smiled, but it slowly melted away when reality came rushing through her head. "What's wrong?" he asked as the first tear began to slip from her eyes.

"Why don't the good things stay?"

**Keep reviewing!! ILY GUYS!! So should I keep going???**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What is it?" Bill had sort of gotten used to Akira's random moods. And boy did that happen often.

"Why don't the good things stay? Why is it that when something is so wonderful, they suddenly disappear?"

"Disappear? What are you talking about?"

Akira still hadn't told Bill about her situation, so she lied. "I used to have a brother."

"A brother?"

"He was only seventeen. He was a ladies' man, player type of guy. Got every girl he wanted, that is, until he played around with the wrong woman."

"What happened?"

"Her name was Yicelle. Her ex was the leader of a gang, and well, you can imagine how mad he was when his former girl was hangin' with my brother."

"Then what?"

"Killed. Simply killed." Why did she bring up her brother's death? That was something she never really got over. "He had dreads….just like Tom."

Bill never thought of that. That Tom could be killed just by being himself. But he'd rather not imagine a life without his twin brother, the one thing that kept him alive. Well, one of the things….

Akira let Bill's arms slip around her, the heat of their bodies flowing through each other. Tom observed from a far and sighed heavily. Only a short week. That's how long they were going to be in Boston. It was going to kill both of them to part. Bill looked up from Akira, only to see his brother. He smiled, and Tom returned the smile. _'Bill, how blind can you get?'_ But when he saw how his brother embraced the young beauty, he let it slide. _'Bill will come to his senses,' _He thought. _'He always does………eventually.'_

"He's to chicken to kiss her, isn't he?" said Georg, who was standing from behind.

"You know how Bill is. It takes him time."

"No kiss yet?" asked Gustav, appearing out of the blue.

"Why do you guys care what he does with the girl anyways?"

"She's the reason he's not focused. All this time he spends with her better not be for nothin'."

Akira quivered with every breath she took. She took in Bill's sweet scent, loving every second of his embrace. "Better now?" She slowly nodded, completely forgetting why she needed comfort in the first place. _'Bill is mine forever' _she thought_. 'Now and forever.'_

Bill slipped off her black sunglasses, carefully removing any stray hair away from her face. He looked at those green eyes, pale, as if hiding a secret from the world. _'Tell me your secret._' He slowly leaned in, gently placing his lips onto hers. _'You now know mine.' _He could feel her beginning to release, but refused her request by pulling her closer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"**Why do you care?"**

'_Are you crazy? My forever?' _she wanted so much to free herself, but when Bill's hand made contact with her skin, she gave up her inner battle. _'There really is no winning a Kaulitz.' _She hung onto Bill, desperately clinging to his arms, almost whimpering at lost of contact with his soft lips. "I can't get hurt again." She whispered.

"So take a walk with me but keep the pace down. This night will never end." He replied, quoting her song.

"You're gonna have to leave eventually."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You're a member of a world famous rock band. You have to leave."

"Can't we run away together?"

…………………………..

Bill carried Akira out the back window, sneaking out the night club. Both began to run as fast as they could, before anyone would recognize them. Well, recognize Bill. The night was as dark as can be, with the moon as the only source of light. Together they walked side by side te moonlit sidewalk, Akira's hand gripping Bill's as tight as possible. They walked at steady pace, until Akira stopped.

"Come to your senses Bill Kaulitz. This isn't gonna last forever."

"It can if we make it work."

"Music is your life. How can you just walk away from it? Especially with someone like me?"

"Someone like you? I've been waiting my whole life for someone like you."

"Well," she said, releasing his hand. "You're gonna have to keep waiting."

"And I will. Until you're ready." Akira reached out and stroked Bill's perfect face, brushing her fingertips against his temple. She listened to Bill's natural rhythmic breathing, the song she would always remember. Whenever he spoke, the words would flow out of his mouth, into her ears and become a cold, calm melody. It relaxed her. Released the tension that had been trapped inside her for years. It was a feeling like no other. It was something she had been waiting for but wasn't sure if she was ready for it. "I will never see you………"

"I thought you didn't……"

"There was a chance" she interrupted. "I could have been able to see again. But time's running out. There's not enough time."

"Time for what?"

"I wanna see you Bill!! I wanna see!! Stupid accidents!! Why do good things go away??"

"Is that what you were talking about earlier?"

"I want bad things to go away!!"

"And good things to stay?"

"Not all good things." She reached up and gave him a soft peck. "You still have to go."

"I don't get it! He exclaimed, his head full of confusion. "You wanna see me but you want me to go away?"

"I don't want you to leave!!"

"Then what are you trying to say?"

Her body was uncontrollably shaking, her breathing heavy. Tears once again began filling up her eyes behind her sunglasses, making her drop to her knees, leaning her head against his legs. "There's nothing but darkness" were the words that trembled out of her. "I hate the dark. But there's no time."

"Help me out here. No time for WHAT??"

"I wanna see!!"

"No time to see?"

"There's no hope now, Bill."

"No hope to see?"

"Please help me…….." Bill looked down, feeling so helpless. She needed help with something, but what? All he could do was kneel in front of the girl, and hold, as he always does. But why did he feel like there was more he could do? "I'm blind against my will!!"

"I know its not what you want but………."

"Stupid accidents!! If they're gonna kill someone, can't they at least pay for their funeral?"

"Pay? Money? Is that what you need?"

"Bill? Will you pay for my funeral?"

"You're not going to die." He said, his voice more serious than ever before. His tone made Akira look in his direction. She was trembling. From anger, from frustration, from nervousness, from fear. "Is money what you need?"

"I don't need your charity!"

"I'm just helping."

"I never asked for your help! I don't need it! I don't need help from anyone!! I'm sick of you people feeling sorry for me!!"

"I don't feel sorry! I care! Now you didn't answer me. Is money what you need?"

"Four and a half years. It's almost been five years."

"Since your accident?"

"If I didn't get the operation in at least five years from the accident, I'm blind forever!!"

"So there is hope to see!"

"Don't you get it?!" she shouted, standing up in front of him. "Not everyone makes a billion dollars posing for a stupid magazine!!"

"So it is money you need."

"I told you! I don't need your help. I don't need to see anyways!"

"You just said you wanna see!!"

"So what if I want to see? I've been alive for sixteen years, and if there's something I've learned in those suckish years of pointless life, it's that you don't always get what you want!!"

"You can't do everything on your own!! I can help!!"

"I said I don't want your fuckin' charity!!"

"You can't honestly be angry because someone cares about you…."

"You said you wanted my help and now you don't? What is it that you want from me?"

"I want you to leave!! I want you to stay!! I want nothing, and I want everything!! I wanna fix me!!

"And I can help you! You just gotta let me!!"

"Why help me? I'm pathetic. That's how I became this way!!"

"It's these challenges that make you stronger!!"

"Strength? Bill, don't you get it!! I HAVE NO strength!! It's because I'm so weak I became this way!!"

"It's what you learn from your challenges that make you stronger."

"My whole LIFE has been one big challenge!!"

"And what have I learned?"

"What have I learned? I've learned to never trust your friends or they'll back stab you. LITERALLY! And never have faith in your father, because all he'll do is leave you and your family when you need them most. He leaves when their 12 year old daughter needs an operation to save her eye sight because some idiotic juvenile kids thinks its funny to attack people with those stupid firecracker things! And you know the best part?? They get away with it, and you know why? Because the only person who witnessed the event is now blind!!"

"But that's all over! You've been able to overcome that!! All you have to do is let me help and…."

"No!! I went through all that by MYSELF! I don't need your help!"

"I WANT to help!!"

"WHY?!"

"Because I care!!"

"Why the fuck do you care so much?!"

"Because I LOVE YOU!!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Ok. I'm gonna be honest and say, I REALLY don't like the way this story is turning out. I don't know why but something about this doesn't please me. (I'm a pretty strong critic) The last chapter didn't even make sense to me. So be honest. Should I continue?? Cuz I don't wanna waste my time with this if it's no good……**

**Well, going on!**

"**See You Soon"**

"What time is it?"

"Almost 2:30am." _'Mom must be worried sick.'_ Akira pulled out the key to her house, and slowly turned the knob of the front door. Opening it as quietly as possible, she whispered, "Is it clear?"

"No one is here."

"That's weird." She turned her head side to side, trying to hear any clue that there was someone present in her home. "Alright, coast is clear."

"Where do you think everyone is?"

"Does it matter? You're with me, remember?"

"But don't you think it's a lil' suspicious?"

"Don't care. Now take me upstairs. I need to get something." He sighed, but did as he was told. Bill escorted her up the stairs, through the hallway, and into her bedroom.

"What are we doing here?"

"You said you wanted to help?"

"Well, yeah but how is this……."

"Look on the table. Do you see a yellow folder?"

"Yeah…."

"Ok. Now open it and tell me what's inside."

He obediently did as he was instructed, not wanting her to get into another mood. "It's just a bunch of papers that need filling out."

"Good. Now I want you to rip them up."

"Why?"

"Those are the papers confirming my operation. I'm not getting it anyways, so I don't need them……." Bill smirked and replied with an "ok", finally figuring out how he was going to help her. He didn't rip the papers, but instead folded them up s much as possible and put them in his pockets. Bill walked towards her backside, pulling her close to him, and caressing the sides of her waist. "Let's not think right now."

"You can't actually love me." said Akira, using a certain tone in her voice, a tone that showed you she thought it was impossible for someone to care for her.

"Would I lie to you?"

"I don't know. Would you?" Bill smirked a suspicious smirk, kissing the side of her neck. "You tell me."

_Hours later_

Both laughed as if they was no tomorrow. "Are you trying to make me feel like an idiot?"

"Depends. It is working?"

"Bill Kaulitz, you are the worst!!"

"Now you know you don't mean that."

"Yeah….." she said, her breathing becoming light, her laughter calming down. "You're right." Bill stood up from the chair he sat on, making his way to Akira's bed, lying down next to her and pulling the sheets over the both of them. Akira wiggled herself under Bill's arm, covering herself in his warmth, his compassion, his love.

"Lights off" she commanded, and the both were side by side, under the covers, in complete darkness. "Did the lights turn off?"

"Yeah." Bill gently kissed her forehead, adjusting himself in a more comfortable position.

'_Pull me into your arms. A little closer, baby. I wanna feel you lying next to me.' _"Maybe….just maybe, we CAN runaway together."

"Not if you don't let me help you first."

"You wanna help?"

"Yes."

"Tell me you love me." Silence. Akira panicked a little when Bill didn't reply. She rolled herself in the opposite direction, her face facing Bill. Things never worked out the way Akira wanted them to. Something unexpected always seemed to happen; she felt something cold go on her finger _'A ring?'_ She smiled, knowing the ring was Bill's answer. Where he got the ring from, and why he had the ring, she did not know, and she didn't care. That may have been one of those rare times when she was happy things didn't come out the way she expected. She cuddled herself as close ass possible, placing her ear on his chest; she heard his naturally rhythmic breathing blend in with the pumping of his heart. In a way, things came out the way she wanted.

Bill looked down, to see the shadow of his fantasy. It was so dark; all he could see was a black figure that was next to him. _'This must be how it feels.'_ He ran his fingers through her curls, realizing that this was his reality. "Do I really need to tell you? 'Cause you should already know."

How she loved the sound of his voice. His tone, his accent. How every word that he spoke was another step to freeing her, lifting her higher and farther from every inner battle she's fought in her life. She loved it all. She loved everything about the angel lying next to her. When a girl lies on his chest ... she is wishing for him to be hers forever. She wonders how long he will be around. She realizes she has experienced a love at first sight moment, even if she can't see him. "I will see you someday."

"You don't need to see to love. "Her pulled her hair out of her face. "But I want you to be happy. I'm paying for your operation."

"I can't let you do that."

"I'm doing this not because I want you to change. I see you as pure perfection."

"Then why bother getting the operation?"

"Because I want to save you. I'm helping because I care."

"_Why the fuck do you care so much?!"_

"_Because I LOVE YOU!!" _

"I will see you soon Bill."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Die wärme trägt uns bis in die unendlichkeit  
Alles treibt an uns vorbei  
Im mondlicht sind nur noch wir zwei_

_Die unendlichkeit ist nicht mehr weit  
Die unendlichkeit ist jetzt nicht mehr weit_

_Die nächste ewigkeit ist an der zeit  
Für immer ist alles was uns bleibt  
Durch den horizont am himmel vorbei_

_Die unendlichkeit ist nicht mehr weit  
Die unendlichkeit ist jetzt nicht mehr weit_ Slowly, Akira fell asleep to the sound of Bill's soothing voice, his lyrics comforting her into a deep rest. As tired as he was, he stayed awake. Just to watch her sleep.

**So how was that?? I don't really think tyhis chapte makes much sense either, but it's the least I can do for all your awesome reviews!! Thanks for readin' my story guys!! (IT'S NOT OVER YET THOUGH)**

**Here's a translation to Unendlichkeit! It'll make more sense if you know what the lyrics are saying. And just wanted to point out, I don't actually speak German. I get mty translations from the internet, so if you happen to speak German and you see a mistake, let me know!!**

_Infinity _

_The heat carries us in infinity _

_Everything is pushing us away _

_In the moonlight it's just the two of us_

_Infinity is not far away_

_Infinity is not far now_

_The next eternity will begin in time_

_Forever, it's always what remains_

_The sky over the horizon _

_Infinity is not far away _

_Infinity is not far now_

_Infinity is not far away _

Infinity is not far now


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"**Danke, Tom"**

Ten o'clock in the morning, and Tom Kaulitz sat alone in the hotel room he shared with his brother. Feeling the knob turning, Tom stared at the door being open. His brother had been missing all night, but he didn't bother ask where he was. He knew he was with her. It did make him laugh, the way his brother would change his clothes, with a smile that didn't seem like it could go away.

Tom looked at the tv, letting out a slight giggle whenever someone would get hit on the head, or would play a trick on someone. It was Bill who made him watch these pointless cartoons, but he learned how to enjoy them. Tom turned his attention to Bill, who sat down beside him, Bill looked him in the eye, his smile still not disappearing.

Several minutes passed by, and the twins were still looking at each other. For the very first time in his life, Tom had no idea what was going on through his mind. Bill merely lied down on the bed, resting his head on Tom's lap, the way he had always done since they were little. He looked down at his brother as he watched cartoons he had seen millions of times before. Bill was a young spirit, had a unique childish quality that Tom knew was never gonna go away.

His younger half sat up, blocking Tom's view of the TV screen, and looked him straight in the eye. "Danke."

"What for?"

"For opening the door."

"Bu t I didn't open……"

"At the concert." He interrupted. "Thank you." Tom knew he had absolutely nothing to do with the relationship between Bill and Akira, But when his brother wrapped hs arms around him, embracing him in a hug like never before, he let it slide, something he had been doing for a while now.

"Do me a favor?" asked Bill, as he stood up from the bed and struggled to get something out of his pocket.

"What?"

"Help me fill out these papers."

"What is this? You need surgery again?"

"It's not for me. It's Akira."

"Don't you need her medical information or something?"

Bill pulled some more papers from his other pocket. "That's what these are for."

"Does she know you're doing this?"

"Let's just say I'm helping her." _'Why don't you ever give a straight up answer?'_

"Well, help her yourself, 'cause it's my turn to disappear for a few hours." Tom was a little curious about this girl his brother was so crazy about. He wanted to know her better. He wasn't gonna trust just anyone with his little brother.

Akira sat quietly and perfectly still as Maya ran a brush through her long black curls. She hadn't told her good friend about her and Bill and she didn't plan to. No one ever questioned about what she was thinking about for some reason. Except for her always concerned friend. "You're pretty quiet. Something wrong?"

"Everything's……….just different."

"Different? Different how?" Akira slightly smiled, making Maya a little bit suspicious. Normally, when Akira didn't answer, she kept asking, knowing she would crack eventually. But she dropped the question, hearing someone knocking on the door.

A dreaded boy with baggy clothes came through the door, leaving Maya with her mouth open. "Is Akira here?"

**I noticed I didn't really have Tom in this story, so I'm gonna get him a little bit more involved!! Georg and Gustav too!! But that's later!! Ich liebe Tom Kaulitz!! Lolz And thanx for the reviews!! You guys are AWESOME!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

"**Thank you, Tom"**

Akira heard people coming up the stairs, and it wasn't just Maya. Someone was with her. "There's someone here to see you." She said quietly, as she walked through the door. Akira sensed someone's presence, not knowing who it was. And when Maya walked out of the room, she freaked out a bit.

Tom noticed the ring on her finger; it was Bill's favorite ring, the first thing he bought when they released their first album. He never went anywhere without it; it was a part of him. _'This is more serious than I thought.'_ There was a similar vibe in the room; she felt it. But somehow, she knew it wasn't Bill. But it still was VERY similar…….

Tom stood in the doorway, not knowing what to say and beginning to wonder why he stopped by in the first place. He slowly waked in and took a seat on her bed, not knowing what to do or say, while Akira stayed in place, still clueless to who was there.

"Bill really wanted me to open the door that night," he began. "Almost like he knew something great was going to happen if we did."

"Tom?" she asked, finally recognizing who had come to see her.

"Bill doesn't like calling you the blind girl. He sees you as so much more than that."

"You came to see me? Alone?" she asked, still a bit surprised. He laughed a bit and waked to her. "Yes, I came to see you. If my little brother's acting all weird for days, I need to know what's up."

"Acting weird?"

"As in getting a phone bill as big as his hair."

"Oh come on. I can't be the ONLY person he's been talkin' to."

"Do you want the phone bill for proof?" Tom watched as she stifled a soft laugh, how cute it looked. As if it was Bill laughing. "Bill really wants to help."

"I know," she said, wrapping her arms around the oldest of the twins, grabbing onto his shirt six sizes too big. She placed her ear on his chest, hearing the beat of his heart: the same rhythmic beat as his brother. They really were soul mates. No matter how close Akira and Bill could get, Tom would always come first in Bill's heart. Oddly, Akira was just fine with that. "I know," she repeated.

Tom looked down at the young face, embracing him in a hug. "And we thought you were just another fan."

"Me? I am just another fan!"

"Maybe you are. But you're a special one."

"You Kaulitz twins are WAY too nice."

"It runs in the family. Bill isn't the only one who wants to help, ya know."

"You can NEVER win against a Kaulitz, huh?"

"Nope. So whether you want help or not, you're screwed." Akira loved the Kaulitz sense of humor, the way they treated their fans, especially her. Why did they care so much for her?

"Tom?"

"Yeah?"

She looked up at his direction, smiling and once again embracing him in a hug. "Thank you Tom. For opening the door."

He looked down at the little angel, taking his hat off and placing it on her head. "Kein Problem, Akira."

Why are the Kaulitz so perfect?

**Hey ppl!! Sorry it took me a while to update!! My internet was actin stupid!! But I got some ideas comin' up, and I think you guys will love them!! ILY guys!! Thanx for ur awesome reviews!! (And btw "kein Problem" means no problem.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"**Take me To Bill…….please"**

"Akira," began Tom, as he released from thru friendly hug. "That's not the only reason I came here to visit."

Akira didn't like the seriousness found in his tone. She took a step back, her head facing in his direction. "Bill is the best thing that ever happened to me, "Tom continued. "Maybe even to you too. But he's my little brother and I'm only trying to make sure he don't get hurt."

"What are you trying to say Tom?"

"Bill likes you, ok. He REALLY likes……."

"No." she said sternly, as serious and Tom's voice. "He loves me. He said so himself."

Tom let out an annoyed sigh. "That's exactly what I was afraid of!"

"What's so bad about that? I thought you of all people would be happ…"

"Bill's a little kid!!! He's always been one and always will!! Yeah, he's a good guy. I KNOW that, but he'll NEVER grow up!"

"Tom. I don't understa….."

"Four days! We're supposed to be here for only four more days! But I refuse to see my brother cry himself to sleep in my arms for the rest of his life!"

"Tom, what are you trying to say? Stop seeing Bill?" Akira waited for his response, listening as he let out a loud sigh and placing an arm around her shoulders. "I just don't like seeing Bill when he's hurt. I talked to our manager, our agent. It took a lot of convincing but they agreed to let us stay for in Boston four five additional days."

"So you guys are only here for nine more days?"

"I know. It's not a lot of time, but it's the best I could do. Bill is more determined than ever to help you, and that process is going to take time. Me and Bill are goin' to need to talk to your mom, set the appointment, contact the doc……"

"I'm gonna see again?!!??!!!??!!"

"Yea……you're gonna see again."

_At Hotel…….._

Georg and Gustav played video games in Bill's hotel room. "Ha!! I win!!!"

"What? That's impossible! I'm unbeatable!!"

"Well, I just did!!"

"No way!! You cheated!! I want a rematch!"

"I believe it was ten dollars?"

"I don't think so!! You cheated!! Bill, what do you think?" No answer. "Bill?" Georg and Gustav turned in Bill's direction, giving him a strange look. Bill was just lying down on his bed, his arms beneath his head, his brown eyes glued to the ceiling.

"Bill?" repeated Georg.

"He's not gonna hear you. He's probably thinkin' about this girl."

"How can you tell?"

"That's all he does now. What else he be doing? Thinking of you?"

"Ok. So you've got a point.. But how to get his attention………"

"Easy." Gustav cleared his throat and put the game on mute, leaving the room in dead silence. "Akira." He said softly.

Both were laughing their heads off at Bill's reaction. He immediately sat up and asked, "What?"

"Bill, you got it. And you got it BAD."

"Bill rubbed the back of his head, glaring at his two friends. "It's not funny…….." he said in a low voice.

"We didn't hear you come in last night."

"Yeah? What's your point?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Ok good." He replied, lying back down on his bed. "Then we don't have a problem."

"Think you'll love he'll love her forever?" Georg asked Gustav. "More than Tom?"

"No one will ever replace my brother."

"Speaking of Tom……….."

_At Akira's house_

Akira's sobbed on Tom's chest, her breathing heavy, her body shaking. Her entire self was in a state of shock, "I'm goin' to see………" she kept re[eating softly underneath her breath. Tom held her, best as he could. He knew he probably couldn't comfort all at once the way Bill did, but he did all he was capable of. Akira never broke down in front of anyone. Not once. But there was this trust she felt with Bill, and Tom was trustworthy enough as well.

Akira never liked complaining about her condition. But her secret desire was to see again. She wanted it more than anything. Always she kept things to herself. She shared her thought and feeling with no one. If she wanted to break down crying, it was when she was completely alone. But there was something about these two guys, she just…….felt like a little girl again. A little girl who complained at every ache she felt. "Tom?" her voice quivered out.

"Yes?"

"Take me to Bill……….." she said, gripping tightly on his t-shirt. "Please….." she asked, almost desperately. Practically begging.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while!! I had to get a computer replacement so yea, I was without a computer for a while!! I WILL finish this story you guys!! Don't you worry about it!!! Keep reviewing!!! (please?????)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"**Tell me your secret"**

She held onto his hand, not letting go, squeezing it as tightly as she possibly could. Maya followed quickly behind them, not exactly sure what was going on. And why Akira wanted Bill so badly. The tighter Akira gripped Tom's hand, the faster he walked, to the point where he was running.

"What floor?"

"Twenty seven."

Georg and Gustav stared as Bill once again was in a blank state of mind.

"How do you think he'll react when we have to leave?"

"I'm not so sure………."

Akira kept gripping Tom' hand tighter, making Tom wish the elevator would go faster. Fourth floor, fifth, sixth……..

Tom took out his cell phone and checked in with his friends.

"Hello?"

"Are you in my brother's room?"

"Yeah. Me and Gustav. Why?"

"When I get there, I want you guys out."

Georg hung up his phone, signaling to Gustav to get out of the room. Both quietly walked out of the hotel room, closing the door behind them and waiting for Tom to arrive.

Akira gripped tighter and tighter, refusing to let go until she got what she wanted. Ton ran out of the elevator, running as fast as he could with Maya following behind. The sooner he got Akira to Bill, the sooner she would release his hand.

Gustav heard the loud footsteps coming in their direction. "Open the door. I bet its Tom."

Tom shoved Akira inside the hotel room and closed the door behind her. Tom took a look at his now purple hand, shaking his head and laughing at himself. _'So this is what I get in return…'_

"My god! She did THAT to your hand?"

"Shut up Georg. It hurts."

"So now what?"

"Well….," said Tom, putting his arm around Maya's shoulders. "I got a new friend to know better."

[……………………………..]

Akira just stood there in the unfamiliar room, not sure in what direction she should walk in the unfamiliar room. "Tom?"

"Bill quickly sat up from his bed, looking in her direction. "Akira?"

"Bill?"

[…………………………………………..]

Maya stared as the three boys put their ears against the door.

"I can't hear anything!"

"Shut up!!!! You can't hear if you keep talking!"

Akira giggled as Bill threw her on the bed and tickled her sides. "Ok ok ok stop!!"

"Not until you say it!"

"Alright!! Bill Kaulitz is the best!!!" Bill followed through with his promise, stopping his fingers from tingling her sides.

"You hear anything?"

"Just a bunch of laughing."

Akira breathed in, her body turning completely numb at his sweet scent. "You smell so good…….." Bill smirked and took advantage at the helpless girl lying down underneath him. He gently pressed his lips on hers, causing a silent moan to escape from her throat.

"And you taste so good……." The moist heat exchanged between the two young lovers, made excitement increase. Akira felt Bill's cold piercing against her warm tongue, making a contrast that just felt……..good.

"Nine days Bill Kaulitz. What do ya wanna do?"

He removed her sunglasses, and looked at those pale green eyes. "I want to know your secret."

"I don't have a secret."

"And I don't believe you."

"Always concerned………….."

"It's 'cause I care."

"I still don't get why you care so much."

"I already told you why."

"I could be yours forever, you know that?"

"It's what I want."

"We're not gonna make it, Bill. And I can't get hurt again."

"But I won't." he said, almost completely inaudible.

Akira could hear the sincerity in his words, and she believed him. But…."You wanna know my secret?"

"It's only fair. I told you mine."

[Nine and a half years old]

_Her green eyes sparkled with the wet tears sliding down her face. The room was completely empty for no one had arrived yet. Her mom was making a few final adjustments in the funeral home, with the help of her little sister. It was just the young girl, and a closed coffin in front of her. She looked around to see if anyone was around. The coast was clear. _

_She opened the coffin, revealing the lifeless body of seventeen year old Andy Night. "Hi Andy. It's me again. I just wanted to have one last conversation with you." She stepped onto the podium, trying to get a better view of her brother. She didn't like the way he looked. He was always full of energy, full of love. To seem him lying there, and not being able to do nothing about it, broke her heart. _

_She slowly passed her fingers over his face; cold. She took off his black cap, his most prized possession and put it on his chest; she spread out his brown dreadlocks. "I always thought you looked better with your hair down. It's the real you." She tried forcing a smile, only causing more tears to slip from her eyes and splashing onto her brother's pale face. "I'm still going to look up to you, ok? Just 'cause your not here right now, don't mean I don't love you anymore." _

_Her fingers lifter up his eyelids, revealing black eyes. "I told you to be careful. Why don't you listen brother?" The young girl pushed her curls up in a ponytail, removing a silver dog tag around her neck. She looked at the back of it one last time; 'To my lil' sister. Love you always. A+A" A few extra tears feel out, as she put the dog tag around his neck. "I want you to keep this. So you never forget me."_

[Eleven and a half years old]

_She woke up in an unfamiliar place, not haring anyone around her. She felt her eyelids open, but couldn't see anything. She screamed as loud as she can. She didn't like that feeling. She was all alone, no one to help her. No one to explain. She was panting quickly, and………………_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Immediately she heard various footsteps come into the room. _

"_Honey! Honey, are you ok?"_

"_Mom!! Everything's dark, mom!! I can't see!!!"_

"_Sweetheart, it's ok. It's ok."_

"_Why is everything so dark!!!!!?? I can't see you mom!! Why?!?! WHY???"_

[A few days later]

_The black haired girl slowly crept down the stairs, trying hard not to trip or hurt herself. Everyone else thought she was dealing the sudden blindness quite well, but she hated it. No more sunlight, no more happiness. _

_That night she heard various noises come from downstairs. She heard suitcases shut, the door opening and someone stepping out. "Hello?" No answer. She walked into the living room, sliding her hand on the table. No more books, no more no more folders, no more. Everything that belonged to him was gone. "Daddy?" She heard his car backing out of the driveway, and her mom's footsteps coming down the stairs. _

"_Baby? What are you doing up this late?"_

"_Mommy, where' daddy going?"_

"_He's just………..going on a little trip."_

"_When is he coming back?"_

"_I'm not sure baby. I'm not sure."_

_The eleven year old locked herself in her bedroom, crying out the pain inside. She refused to let anyone see her. She couldn't let her mom see she was hurting; mom had been through a lot in the past few years and she didn't want her to worry about her too. She was going to keep her problems a secret forever. Even if it killed her. _

[Fourteen years old]

_Her freshmen year in high school changed the way she saw life. She always felt it was a challenge towards herself. She held her lover's hand, not letting go. She didn't ever consider herself gay, but the way this girl made her feel was special, it was love and she was convinced of it. She felt her lover's soft lips against hers, a smile sweeping across her face. "I love you, Maya."_

[Six months later]

_She waited for Anthony to come back. And he never did. "Maya, what happened to him?"_

"_He left baby girl………" Akira threw the engagement ring onto the floor and rubbed it in the ground with her foot. 'Should have known' she thought to herself. 'No one will ever truly love me.' _

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Why would I be hurt? I was only marrying him to get the hell away from this place. I don't love him." Of course, it did hurt Akira, and deeply. She just thought that for once she was in love, the same way her brother was in love with his girlfriend. But the promise she made to herself years ago, to not let anyone witness her pain, was still going strong._

"People leave whether you want them to or not. And I'm not taking that risk again, Bill………"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"**How do I know?"**

"What are you trying to say? You're not willing to take a risk with me?" Akira didn't answer; she opened her eyes, closed them, opened them, and closed. Not that there was a difference whether they were open or not. "I can't Bill. I just can't……………"

Maya let Tom run his fingers through her red hair, and she smiled slightly. "Is this your real hair?"

"Oh, no. I got this wig juss before the concert." She replied sarcastically. The two boys laughed, enjoying the company of the red head. Tom, on the other hand, felt something was wrong.

"Tom?" The doors of the elevator opened up, as the figure of his younger half came out with eyes completely wet and dripping down his face; he didn't even try to wipe away the tears. He slipped on the jacket he had over his shoulder, quickly walking through the lobby, and past his fellow band members. "Bill? What happened?"

"I'm going out for a drive." He replied in a cold tone.

[…………………………….]

Akira lied perfectly still on the bed, thinking. Wondering. _'Why do I keep doing this? What is wrong with me?'_

[Two days later]

Channel 203, 204, 205. "Man there's nothin' on TV!!"

"Akira, why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying."

"Your eyes are wet. That means your crying."

"No they're not. Now leave me alone."

"Are you sad?"

"No. But I'm annoyed."

"Akira, why are sad all the time?"

"I'm not sad."

"Is it because you're going back to school?"

"NO. Now go away."

"If you don't tell me what's wrong, I'm gonna tell mom."

"Anaya!! Leave me alone! I'm not in the mood."

[Midnight]

Akira snuck down the stairs, trying as best as she could not to wake anyone up. She crept her way to the front door, opening it and closing it behind her. "Thanks for coming you guys."

"It's no big deal."

"You didn't tell him anything, right?"

"Don't worry. He doesn't know."

"Tom either?"

"He doesn't know either." She smiled, as the older guy gripped her hand and took her to his car. "Thank you so much guys."

"We told you it's no problem." The three of them rode around in the darkness, passing houses, going through tunnels, riding by various traffic lights. After about half an hour of riding around, the car had finally come to a stop. "Are you sure this is the place?"

"I'm sure." She stepped out, breathing in the familiar air, air she had not breathed in for quite some time. "You guys wait here. I'll be right back."

"Wait. You might wanna take this," said one of them, handing her a guitar and strapping over her shoulder.

[…………………………………………]

Akira walked down the path she had come to know like the back of her hand. _'Walk through the front entrance, turn right as soon as you feel the branches of the tree hit your face, row five, turn left, rock number four.'_ She had come here many times before. Too many times. Many saw this place as spooky, scary, creepy. But to Akira? She didn't see it as anything. It _felt_ like comfort.

The slightly cold February air blew hard against Akira, sending shivers down her spine. She pulled up the zipper to her thin sweater, adjusting the strap that held her guitar. _'I'm right here'_ a voice said in her mind. She kneeled in front of a large stone, breathing in the cold, damp midnight air. And…..smiling.

She no longer teared up at being in this position. Her sadness had transformed into inner peace, to complete relaxation. "I've been havin' lots of problem lately. But I guess you already knew that." Cold air brushed up against her. "How do I know?" How do I know if I love him or not? I want him, but I keep pushing him away."

[Flashback]

_The little girl with bright green eyes and dark hair look up and grinned admiringly at her older brother. "Why do you always look at me like that?"_

"_I like your hair. That's all." He shook his head and replied with an "ok". Andy knew she saw him as her hero. She never seemed to admit it, but it was quite obvious. Sure, he had a rep, his friends, his girlfriend, parties, hangouts, his girlfriend's house. He could have been anywhere else with anyone else if he wanted to. But he always set aside some quality time with his little angel. _

_Andy didn't mind it at all. The time he spent with her was a time he could just relax and be a little kid again. Lots of people judged him by the what he dressed, by his style. Many saw him as a juvenile delinquent, perhaps some gang member running around the street in the middle of the night causing trouble. His little sister was one of the people he didn't need to explain himself to. She loved him for one reason: for being himself. _

"_You're not so bad, you know that?"_

"_Really? SO does that mean you'll take me to the mall later?"_

"_I'd love to baby girl, but I already told you. I can't. I have to meet up with Yicelle later."_

_She looked down, a frown on her face. "Andy, do you love her?" No answer. "Do you?" she repeated. _

"_Yeah….I love her."_

"_How do you know? How do you know you love her?"_

"_Arguments, frustration, confusion."_

"_Well, if that's what it's like to be in love, I think I want that."_

"_It's not that bad. It's actually really nice. Whether you argue, or you're scared to fall in love. No matter what happens, at the end of the day, you can't imagine your life without that person."_

"_How much you love her?"_

"_A lot."_

"_More than me?"_

"_I'll never love anyone more than MY lil' sis." _

"I'm so scared Andy…….Why am I so afraid?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"**Afraid"**

[Hotel]

Bill slipped the room key inside the slot and slowly opened the door to his older brother's room, quietly closing it behind him. He tiptoed to his brother's bed but froze when he heard Tom groaning. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I told you. I went out for a drive."

"Then what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"My room is too lonely. I can't sleep Tomi."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Tom looked up, hearing the sound of his brother holding back tears, trying to hide the desperation he felt about not having Akira as his own. "Oh, ok. C'mon. Get in here before I change my mind."

Bill snuggled next to his older half, wrapping himself in Tom's bed. "You still miss her, don't you?"

"Miss who?"

"Cut the crap, Bill."

"I just don't get it…" he said, tears escaping his chocolate brown eyes. "I love her. I'm not gonna leave her. Why can't she believe me?"

[At cemetery]

Georg and Gustav had been waiting for Akira for hours now. "Think we should go check on her?"

"Just give her a little more time."

If you were to stay quiet, and listen carefully, you could hear the strumming of a guitar, the voice of a young girl. A song sang straight from the heart, a melody that didn't compare to any other. Something that came from the inner deepest part of the soul.

_Just when it's getting good _

_I slowly start to freeze_

_Just when it's feeling real, I put my heart to sleep_

_It's the memory I can see_

_Then this fear comes over me_

_Understand that I don't mean_

_To push you away fro me_

_Why Am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again_

_I don't know, I can't see_

_What's come over me _

_Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again_

_I don't know, I can't see_

_What's come over me_

_You got a way of easing me out of myself _

_I can't stay but I can't leave, I am my worst enemy_

_Please understand that its not you it's what I do_

_Just when I'm about to run I realize what I've become_

_Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again_

_I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me_

_Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again_

_I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me_

_Now I wonder what you think of me_

_Don't know why I break so easily_

_All my fears are armed surrounding me_

_I can't get no sleep_

_I keep runnin' in circles around you_

_Are you the trap I wanna fall into??_

_Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again_

_I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me_

_Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again_

_I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me_

Gustav put a blanket over her shoulder as soon as she arrived. "How'd it go?"

"Same as usually……. Just the same."

[Flashback]

"_How can I know if I'm in love?"_

"_Aren't you a little too young?"_

"_So? That's what people say about you and Yicelle. So tell me, how do I know?"_

"_I'll tell you."_

"_Tell me what?"_

"_I'll tell you if you're in love."_

"_How?"_

"_You'll know when it happens. Trust me." _

[Hotel]

"I still wanna help her Tomi."

"Then go for it. No one's stopping you."

"I'm afraid."

"There's no reason to stop. Just go for it."

"Akira goes back to school tomorrow."

"And?"

"We need to talk to her mom, don't we?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"**Motherly Strength"**

Ms. Night finished making the beds of her two beautiful daughters. They were the reason she woke up every morning with a smile, the source of her happiness. She learned how to go through any situation with her quiet strength. She did this all on her own, since their father never came back home, so she had to learn how to be stronger, a fighter, a defender for her family. A five year old, the sudden blindness of a daughter and the death of a son were all just reasons to become even more courageous. All she wished she could do was help them, to make it so that they never hurt as much as she has, but she knew that was impossible.

She quickly wiped the single tear that sled from her eye, not wanting to break down. Not after all her effort. She had once made the mistake of crying in front of Anaya once, and after seeing how much her daughter suffered from watching her bawl, she promised to never do it again. For the sake of her children.

[Cab]

Even though Tom sat a couple feet away from Bill, he could feel his brother wiggling around in his seat, not being able to sit still. "Stop moving, will ya?"

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Just say you a volunteer at the hospital or something." He replied mockingly.

"No sarcasm Tom! I mean it! It's not like I can just go up to her mom and say 'Hi, I'm Bill Kaulitz, lead singer of Tokio Hotel. I've been secretly seeing your daughter and I am her to ask you if it's ok to pay for her operation?'"

"How about this? Why not tell her, I don't know, the _truth_????"

"Well, I guess that can work……….."

"Good! Now will you stop moving around like that?! It's startin' to get to me!"

Bill was about to respond, but decided not to, turning his head to the window. He watched as the cab slowed down to the front of Akira's house, coming to a complete halt. Tom was the first to stick his head out, looking side to side checking if any crazy reporters or photographers followed them. "It's all clear." He said, jumping out of the car, followed by his brother, who pulled down his hat covering his eyes, just to be secure.

Ms. Night slowly passed her fingers over the strings of Akira's guitar, remembering how much Akira begged her to teach her when she was only four years old.

"_Sweetheart, are you sure you want to do this? It's a lot of hard work."_

"_I do mommy! I really do! I want to be just like Andy!"_

"_Ok then, but remember, you are not giving up."_

"_I can do it mom! Just watch me! One day, I'll even make my own songs!"_

It really surprises you how much time flies by, and no matter how much you want it to stand still, it just can't be done.

Her thoughts however, were interrupted when she head someone knocking on the front door.

The door opened, revealing a woman no older than her mid-thirties with curly brown hair in a messy bun, brown-green eyes and sweatshirt with baggy pants. "Uhh hello. Can I help you boys with something?"

"Sorry to bother you, "Bill stammered out of his mouth, "but we're friends with Akira?"

"Oh right, right, Should have guessed. I'm sorry boys but she's at school right now."

"We know, its just, well, we came to visit you. We kinda had something to ask you"

"Me? Well isn't that a surprise! Come on in boys, and have a seat. Would you guys like something to eat?"

[School]

Maya walked all around school, not being able to find Akira anywhere. She tried not to worry; Akira had other friends that could help her get around, But she couldn't help but be concerned…..

"Hey Maya!!" she heard from a distance. "Maya! Wait up! I got something to show you!"

"What? What do you want?"

"Listen to this!" Her bleach blonde friend, who was named Tyleah, pulled out a magazine from her bag, and opened it to a page which she began to read. "Another exciting night in Boston? Yes it is! Especially for all those Tokio Hotel fans in the area! After winning the Best Inter Act at the EMA's not too long ago, these boys have been on top of the list of paparazzi all over the world! Currently the boys are subsiding in the lovely city of Boston, where it has just been informed that the boys are scheduled to stay an extra week! Why would the boys want to stay even longer? Is it because they feel guilty about waiting such a long time to come to one of the biggest cities in the United States? Is it because the fans here are better than anywhere else in the world? Is it because Tom Kaulitz begged to stay? Well, we think not. If you were present at the "Blue Moon" club, you'd know exactly what we are talking about!"

"Ty! What's your point with this?"

"Just listen! There's more! 'The club was told to leave a private section at the back of the room for our boys to have some down time. Apparently, one of the boys took advantage of this! There are rumors flying around that Bill Kaulitz has finally gotten his dark-haired sweetheart, who is still unknown to the public! Don't worry ladies! We're not sure if this fair maiden with Bill is his lady or not. All we do know is, they shared private time alone and after several minutes, they had disappeared. Is Bill Kaulitz finally in love? Is it all just publicity? Is it…"

Maya snatched the magazine from her hands and skimmed through the article her friend had just read to her. Her eyes examined every inch of that article, trying to make sense of it all. How long had Akira been seeing him?

"So what do you think? You think the rumors are true?"

"Hmmmm?? Oh yeah, I don't know."

"Well, you seemed pretty interested in that article…." Maya ignored the comment, taking a careful look at the picture beside the article. She could recognize those black curls anywhere.

"Have you seen Akira?"

"I saw in the bathroom this morning, but I thought she was with you. Why?"

"No reason, I just…I need to tell her something."

[House]

"You boys are two of the sweetest I've met in a long time."

"Well, thank you Miss," said Bill, trying as hard as possible to be respectful to who could possibly be his future mother-in-law.

"You guys have no idea how helpful this is to her. Not just her, but for everyone who loves her……" silence filled the room, as Ms. Night took a good look at a picture on the TV set.

"It's real cool that you're letting us d this. I think she's a good kid, and she deserves to happy like everybody else."

"Oh Andy…… My Andy….."

"I'm sorry…Andy?"

"My son…" she quivered from her mouth. Tom looked at Bill, with a puzzled look, only to see his brother with a few tears sliding down his face as well. "Did I miss something here?"

"Andy…" she began, grabbing a photo album on the counter. "Andy was the only person Akira had ever looked up to, even if she never admitted it. Andy always looked after her, and you remind me so much of him…."

Tom let the words sink in, flipping through the album page after page, picture after picture. A younger version of a black haired maiden, with bright green eyes and a smile from ear to ear. And in every single photo, was an older boy. Long brown dreads, a hat, and baggy clothes….

"Whoa…….."

"Miss," Bill announced, getting up from the couch. "You're daughter is gonna be fine. She has to….I love her……."

**I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't uploaded in SOOOOOOO long!!! I've been so busy with a bunch of other crap! But I PROMISE to try to update more often!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

He looked over at the arena filled with empty seats, each one soon to be occupied by a screaming and overexcited girl. All he could hear was Georg and Tom tuning their instruments and the faint shrieks from the fans waiting to enter. He took slow paces down the aisle, wondering what would happen this time. For it wasn't long ago, a night similar to this one.

He let out a quivering breath, then turned to go with the rest of the band. The four boys locked themselves in Tom's dressing room. Together. With no one to bother them. With no one to distract them. None of them said a single word. They looked at each other, feeding off of each other's nerves. They heard a knock on the door. It was time.

The closer they got to the stage, the louder the screaming, and the more nerves began to tremble. Before stepping out on stage, he turned and looked at his band mates, his long-time friends, his twin brother. "Ready?"

……………

She lied down on a bench, in the lounge outside of the auditorium or whatever you call it, nearby the exit. She let mother go in, stating she would go in later. The echo of shouts embraced her and she heard a familiar voice above all the others. "Hello Boston!!" it said.

She loved that voice, especially when it was whispered inside her ear. Every breath she took was painful, almost killed her. "Andy, when are you gonna tell me? Tell me if he's the one."

……………

"Hey!" someone shouted. She sat up from the bench, looked to her left, then to her right. "Who said that?"

"Me."

"Me who? Where are you?"

"I'm right beside you."

"Oh……well, then who are you?"

"Take a guess."

"That's not fair. I can't even SEE you..."

"Can't see…." The blonde boy thought for a minute….can't see?

"You're here to see Bill, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Akira Night I presume?"

"Ummm….how do you know that? "

"Bill may have mentioned you one or two…..thousand times."

"You know Bill?"

"Let's just say I've known him for a long time…. So I'm guessin' you want backstage?"

"I have to wait for my mom….."

"Alright. Suit yourself. "

"No wait!"

"Yeah….that's what I thought….."

The blonde boy took the dark haired maiden by the arm and lead her backstage. Akira listened as she heard the familiar melodies of songs she had heard many times before, but all now had a new meaning to them. She tightened her grip on the unknown person's arm, looking around and trying to imagine everything that was there.

Every word sung out of his mouth sent her into a trance, which made her wonder. If he could hypnotize her with just the sound of his breathing, why did she keep pushing him away? Why did she continue to be afraid?

"So does Bill's best friend have a name?"

"As a matter of fact, he does. The name's Andreas."

"Andreas…..I like that."

"Yeah well, it kinda bugs me. Sounds like a girl's name."

"Well, do you look like a girl?"

"I don't think so…"

"Then you're fine. "

"Thanks….ya know, Bill hasn't mentioned you for a while…did something happen?"

"What's he like?"

"Huh?"

"What's Bill like? Like since he was little?"

"Uhh…well, he's always been….different. The way he dressed, his hair and everything, He's always acted like a little kid, always getting distracted and stuff like that. He's a good listener though….always been true to his word. Music has always been his life, Tom the most important person, but he always said he'd find someone to fall in love with. He's a strong believer in true love and he's determined to find that one person."

"Determined……"

"Yeah, but to be honest, since he's so childish sometimes, it's a wonder how he could put up with love as complicated as it is."

"Childish?"

"I mean, he's a kid at heart, but he has a mature way of looking at the world. It's like he's an adult and kid mixed in one. Ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah….I think so….."

……………

He ran off the stage for the short intermission, running around to find his friend. "Andreas???"

"No need for yelling, ya know. I'm right here."

"Ande, Ande!! She's here right? Tell me she's here…"

"Relax. Tom's dressing room."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Every step was one step closer to the edge. Each time he moved one pace closer to her, he was well aware that if he went down this path, there was no turning back. '_So glad, no turning back'._ This wouldn't be a healthy relationship, but it was what he wanted to do. He said he was willing to take a risk with her, and he was always true to his word.

He was hesitant about opening the door, not knowing if he should go in there or just walk away right now, now that he had the chance. He took a step back, staring at the sign that read 'Tom Kaulitz', in black letters. '_Just go _in_'_, he thought. With a deep breath, he got all the courage he had and opened the door.

The small figure didn't make a single motion, not a single sign that indicated she even cared who had come in. She didn't have to; that familiar vibe she felt when he was around, it was present at that moment.

"Why?" she asked all of a sudden, catching him off guard.

"Hmmmm?"

"Why would you still do it? Why would you still want to help?"

"It's a risk."

"But…..but….how do you do it? How do you still love me?"

"Because I can't stop."

"But I turned you down….."

"I don't need eyes to see that you love me. And neither do you." She had no answer to that. She knew it was true.

Her breathe came out in short gasps, her heartbeat increasing as the familiar sounds of footsteps came closer in her direction. She stared directly upward, her eyes widely opened behind her sunglasses, trying her best to catch just a slight glimpse of the creature who was looking down at her. _'Just once'_, she told herself. _'Just let me see his face once and I'll be satisfied'_.

Nothing. Nothing but a light from a far distance. Perhaps she had died long ago from the absence of his presence, or maybe it was from the thinking of how to keep him by her side without the need to push him away. Maybe she was never born, and she had been living a lie this whole time. Maybe Bill was an angel sent to guide her through what was considered as life. "There's nothing but darkness." She whispered.

"And that's why I am here." He kneeled down, almost at level with the couch. "I can help."

"Bill Kaulitz, sometimes you make me wonder if I'm the blind one here. "

"Well if I am, let me never open my eyes. We'll let our heartbeat guide us through the dark." The slim body remained motionless, tracing the path in which his fingers traveled, entangling his long fingernails in her black curls, caressing the side of her head.

"_I want you to leave!! I want you to stay!! I want nothing and I want everything! I wanna fix me!'"_

"The night keeps getting darker…"

"And soon the stars will be falling down to rescue us…"

"I indeed can see. But the question is can you see?"

"I indeed can see that everything will be alright. Just gotta hold on tightly, and stay with me."

"I don't like it when people are concerned…."

"Well maybe I'm not concerned about you. Maybe I'm doing this for myself. Ever think about what _I_ want?"

"Well……"

"If you want me, come and find me. I'll do anything you say, just tell me. All I want in return is for you to love me."

"Why find you when I have you right here?"

"Why push me away when I'm exactly what you need?"

"I don't need you…….."

"But?"

"But I want you….."

"We're still going to run away together no?"

"Someone great once wrote that you have to go through 1000 oceans to be free to live your life. What if we drown?"

"It's taking a risk. I'm willing to do it. Are you?"

"TOKIO HOTEL ON STAGE. ONE MINUTE 'TIL SHOWTIME."

"I'll think about it and tell you next time."

"Good."

"Good?"

"That means there'll be a next time."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Tom Kaulitz. Age 18. Baggy jeans, baggy t-shirts, matching shoes, dirty blonde dreadlocks, lip ring, bandana, hat, guitarist of popular German band, older twin brother of Bill Kaulitz. This was the person she was told to look for. A little more than four years ago was the worst day of her life, the most heartbreaking, the most tragic, the most devastating, the most life changing. And no matter how much time would go by, she would never get over it. She may have been young, but it was true love. She knew it was.

She made mistakes, she admitted that. And through her struggles she had learned to overcome them, little by little. She was only a teenager back then, didn't know what she was doing, making things up half the time. But she didn't have to pretend to love him. That she was sure of.

Tom Kaulitz. She had heard that name before. But where? She had little time to figure it out. Only two days. Why two days? What was supposed to happen in two days? Many questions were unanswered to her, but she would be obedient. She would do anything for him. Even after all this time.

The thought of his memory always made her smile, but also die a little more on the inside, Every time she stepped out of the balcony of her dorm room, she would stare at the sky and remember nights in which she and him would walk aimlessly in the dark following the direction of the stars, nut caring where they would end up. She remembered how those brown eyes would look at hers, fixing a gaze that couldn't be broken. Memories of making love in the woods where no one could ever see made shivers go down her spine. He had a way of handling things.

As a teenage girl, of course she always wanted the bad boy. And Andy was the ultimate, or at least seemed like it. The way he dressed, the way he talked, the way he always knew how to control things to turn out his way. He had a way that made people listen to him, and he was easy to get along with. He was one of those innocent bad boys, the kind that gets in trouble in school but always managed to get away with it. May have been how he stole her heart. And when he died, he took it with him

She looked down at her hand, at the ring that shimmered in the moonlight.

[Flashback]

_The nineteen year old honey-colored hair girl stood from a distance, observing the ten and a half year old weeping over the coffin of her older brother. Akira had a connection with her brother like no one else, and she remembered times in which Andy would blow her off, wanting to spend time with his little sister. _

"_Hey."_

_The tearing black-haired girl jumped up, rapidly turning her head to see who had said something to her. "Oh it's just you."_

"_Sorry if I scared you."_

"_It's ok. I actually wanted to talk to you." _

"_What is it?" _

"_How much did you love Andy?" She shut her honey-colored eyes, trying. From the moment she heard about Andy's death, she tried erasing every memory of every moment she and Andy had ever spent together. She had never been part of a gang, but growing up around them, she had learned to not show emotion. Not show weakness. _

_She stepped onto the podium, took a glance at her lifeless lover. Don't show weakness. Her fingers traced his lips, memories forcing themselves upon her. Don't show weakness. She bent down and gave him one final kiss. The kiss she would always remember. Don't show weakness. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She turned to look at the dark-haired sweetheart. Maybe, just this one time, it's ok to show weakness. _

"_I love Andy......a lot." She had never admitted that to anyone, and sometimes, she even refused to admit it to Andy. She knew she loved him. She loved him from the start. From day one, their every move was watched, especially from her former boyfriend and his gang. Some people supported, some people against. But she didn't care. Sure, some of her friends bugged her about dating someone two years younger than her, but they didn't know anything about him. Andy was unlike anyone else she had ever met before. "And I'm never gonna stop."_

"_Andy loved you a lot, too. He used to say he couldn't imagine his life without you." Andy had also said that to her, but it touched her that his younger sister would admit it to her as well. _

"_Thank you, Akira."_

"_There's one more thing." She reached into the pocket of her pants, wiggling around in search of something. She pulled out a small velvet case, opening it and showing it to her. Her breathe was almost taken away. Akira placed the case in her hand, as more tears welled up in her eyes. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. The back part of it was engraved, 'A+Y'. She had seen this ring somewhere before. One time as she and Andy took Akira to the toy store at the mall, they stopped by a jewelry store. Her eyes welled up with tears even more. _

"_What's wrong?"_

"_It's an engagement ring….."_

Andy had always been alive in her memory, and sometimes she could even hear his voice. He was her guardian angel, and although she wanted to die to be with him, he had told her various times to not do it. There were times he would give her directions to what to do, and sometimes, she had no idea why, but things always turned out right when she listened to him. This was why she had to find this Tom Kaulitz person in two days at the hospital. Everything was going to be alright if she listened as she always did.

[At Akira's House]

"Maya?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I….beautiful?"

"Akira, you are gorgeous. You'll be able to see that yourself soon."

"I can't believe it. Only one more day."

"See? Bill wouldn't let you down. Not ever. Speaking of Bill, you went to the Tokio Hotel concert yesterday, didn't you?"

"Yeah! When Bill and Tom came over, they gave my mom tickets. So me and my mom went together."

"Yeah? You talk to Bill yesterday?"

"Yeah actually. I did."

"And how'd that work out for ya? Last time I saw him, he was rushing past us in the lobby in tears. "

"I talked to him backstage. Like during that thirty minute intermission in the middle of the show? But I had to leave a little bit early. Ya know, mom has to work and stuff."

"And?"

"And well, I feel bad for leaving him. So I told him to come by, and he should be here after they do their interview."

"So he's gonna be here later?"

"Yeah, ya know. Stop by for dinner or something. And I invited a friend, too."

[A few hours later]

Nylai and Maya had been picking out clothes for Akira to where, what make-up, how to do her hair. They were doing everything possible to make Akira look perfect for when Bill would arrive.

"You think Tom is coming too?"

"Nylai, you have a very unhealthy obsession with that guy, you know that?"

"Well, after the fun time we had at that party, you can't blame me."

"Speaking of party…," began Maya, as she pulled out a magazine from her bag. "Me and Tyleah couldn't find you anywhere at school today. We wanted to show you something we found in _People_ magazine. So uhh when exactly did you go to the _Blue Moon_?"

"Oh! The best night of my life! Bill invited Akira to the party and well, she took me too."

"Well, that explains the you and Tom story…..but it also mentions a very important detail. It says _All we do know is, they shared private time alone and after several minutes, they had disappeared._ What's that all about?"

"I'd rather not look back on that….."

"Hey would you guys excuse me for a sec? I got a missed call from my sister and I'm gonna call her back."

"Yeah no prob."

The nineteen year old dirty blonde stepped out of the bedroom and called back her older sister. She had gone to college and didn't see her much anymore, but they were always pretty good friends. "Hey. You called me?"

"Ny, hey! I'm just calling to let ya know I'm gonna be in Boston sometime tomorrow morning!"

:"You're coming to visit? That's great! But….unexpecting. Did something happen?"

"Well….sorta. Tell me. Do you happen to know who Tom Kaulitz is?"

"Tom Kaulitz? Why do you need to know?"

…………………**.**

"Sorry that took so long….it was my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah! She's 23 and in college now. We don't see each other much anymore which sucks but we're still really close."

"What's her name?"

"Yicelle."

Akira chocked up a little bit at the sound of the familiar name. "Yicelle? Yicelle what?"

"Yicelle Santos."

"You're Yicelle's sister?"

"Yeah. Why? You know her?"

"She dated my brother….."

"Oh my god! So YOU'RE Akira Night!"

Yicelle Santos. Akira remembered her. Her honey colored hair which matched her eyes, her tan skin, the large hoop earring she would wear, the smile she would have when Andy was around. She was two years older than him back then. After Andy's death, Yicelle didn't stick around for long. She moved out of state, trying to escape everything. In fact, she wasn't around when Akira became blind. It would have been nice to have her around though. She didn't have the strength to come back and visit, but she called frequently, always checking up on Akira. Since Andy left, Yicelle had been like an older sister for her.

"Andy was a good guy. You were lucky he was your brother…"

'_Whatever you do, listen to everything Bill tells you to do,_ said a deep voice in Akira's head.

'_Why?'_ she thought.

'_No asking questions. Just do whatever me and him say. Trust me.'_

'_I trust you, Andy'. _


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

After their interview, he practically ran out of the room. He went straight to the bathroom, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He turned to his left, to his right. He put his fingers through his hair, adjusted his jacket. Trying to make sure everything was perfect. He stepped out, his twin brother standing by the door "So tell me. How do I look?"

"You're going to see her, aren't you?"

"I heard my voicemail and she told me to go over her house for dinner. Now answer me. How do I look? It isn't too much?"

"You sure work an awful lot on your look for someone who can't even see you."

"I don't care. She will see me soon."

"Yeah. Let's see if she doesn't run away…"

"Tom!!"

"Alright, alright!! You look good!"

…………………**.**

Everyone rushed into the kitchen (well was forced into the kitchen) as the door bell began to ring. Akira took a deep breath, and reached for the knob. He watched as the door slowly began to open, revealing the center of his fantasies. And for the first time ever, those black curls were tied back, away from her face, her pale green eyes hidden behind her sunglasses. He walked in and closed the door.

She grabbed his hand, not letting go. "In the living room." They directed to the empty room, which was empty. They wanted to be alone, and for the record, the room was empty. Immediately, she hung her arms around his neck, forcing herself on him, and for the first time ever, she was the one who gave him a kiss. She almost melted at the familiar contrast of his tongue piercing, but backed down for a second to say, "I am."

He couldn't be any happier. She was finally ready. Ready to take a risk with him. She teased him, gently pressing her lips along the side of his neck. Her pale green eyes shifted from the right, back to his. "Ich haisse dich…," she whispered inside his ear. Did it offend him? Not in the slightest bit. Instead he removed her sunglasses. "Next time, say it like you mean it."

"I can't......"

"I know. That's the point."

"Bill! Akira!!" shouted a high tone voice, obviously Anaya's voice, from the other room. "Dinner is ready!"

…………………………**.**

Bill skipped has way to his brothers room down the corridor of the hotel. There was no containing the happiness he felt inside. He had finally gotten something he had always wanted. He had fallen in love.

"Tomi, how you think fans will react if I get married?"

"You're not seriously thinkin' about that, are you?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life! It's her! I know it is!"

"Bill, I have to…."

"How about a big wedding? You know, family, friends. Maybe even a few special invites for some fans?"

"Bill, there's something I gotta…"

"Don't worry! You know you're my best man! So best man, you think this hair could work with a tux?"

"You're not making this any easier Bill….."

"I know, I know. She has to say yes before I plan all this. But I'm sure she….."

"BILL!!"

"What?"

"Just…just look around…." There were no clothes on the floor. There were no bottles of cologne on the tables. No food in the fridge. No anything. He looked directly at Tom's bed; several suitcases fully packed, another almost full. His eyes went from the suitcases to his twin brother. "Nein…….."

"I tried. I really did. I told you we couldn't stay here forever….."

"Tomi, no…..please….." Tom looked away, not wanting to see the tears in his brother's eyes. His worst nightmare had come true. Everything he was afraid would happen, happened. And the worst part is, there was nothing he could do about it. .

"_Tom. I don't understa….."_

"_Four days! We're supposed to be here for only four more days! But I refuse to see my brother cry himself to sleep in my arms for the rest of his life!"_

"When Tomi?" No answer. "When?!"

"Tomorrow…..at noon."

"I guess I should start packing then....."

"I guess you should." He nestled around with his tongue piercing on the inside of his mouth. Then he spoke. "Pack my stuff for me and leave them in the other room."

"Other room?"

"Do I look like an idiot? I know you always get an extra room for your little night time pleasures. Just put my stuff there." He took another glance at the suitcases on the bed then turned for the door. "I'll be back."

"Where you going?"

"At least let me be with her while I can."

Bill walked out of that room confused...yet somehow satisfied. Maybe loving her wasn't the only risk he was taking. His friends, his music, his fans, his twin brother. He was taking a chance with all of this. For some reason, he did not care. Not one bit. Images of his brother entered his mind; how he couldn't look him straight in the eye. Tom. He of all people should have known that there was no stopping what had begun.

A smirk swept across his face. '_Leaving at noon? We'll see about that.'_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

He expected tears. He expected rage. But nothing. All Bill Kaulitz felt at this point was love. A love he had desired for so long, that could not be broken. He was shocked with himself. Never had he felt so empowered, so determined.

He rushed up the steps of the fire escape, knocking on an unfamiliar window. After a minute of waiting, a startled red-head appeared. "Bill? What are you doing here?"

"Maya, I need your help. And I need it fast."

"Yeah no problem.....but Bill? How did you know which house is mine?"

"I....I'm not sure...."

**..................................................**

'_Room 2707'_ she repeated inside her head. _'Room 2707'_. She was concerned about this relationship. It ws strong, and she didn't want to take any part in ending it. _'Ah, here it is.' _She slipped in the room key and saw about five or six suitcases fully packed. _'What a diva.'_ She stuck her head out in the hallway. "Ppppssssttttt! Nylai! Get over here and help me out, will ya?" The blonde girl rolled her eyes but followed obediently. Each girl took three suitcases, ans snuck out the back door of the hotel.

With the press of a button, she opened the trunk of her car and put in all of the suitcases. Nylai took a seat in the driver's seat while Maya sat beside her. "You get one scratch on this car and you're dead."

"Oh relax. I'm nineteen for crying out loud! I think I know a little more about driving than you do."

"Yeah, well, I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret this."

"Awwww! Well aren't you a sweetheart?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just go. Bill isn't going to wait forever."

**..........................................**

She leaned against her brother's gravestone, her mind entangled in thoughts. Tomorrow was the day. It was her big day. Her operation was to begin sometime in the morning, perhaps 9am. She breathed in, taking in the cold air, almost smelling her brother's cologne. Every second that went by, she could feel nerves trembling more and more. A silent fear came over her. She had a feeling. What if something went wrong? What if she loses all hope? What if Bill.....?

Wait. Bill? She didn't have a doubt about him. That warm feeling came over her when she thought of that voice. How smooth and gentle it was. How he she seemed to fit perfectly beneath him. How the sound of his breath put her under a hypnotic spell.

"_I don't need eyes to see that you love me. And neither do you."_

How true those words were. She didn't ever expect him to be so....aggressive. But she liked it. He was always there for her....since the second she met him....

'_Bill won't be there,' _she heard.

"What? What do you mean he won't be there?"

'_Tomorrow for your operation. He won't be there.'_

"What? Why?"

'_I thought I told you not to ask questions.'_

"Andy, don't be like that! Why won't Bill be there?"

'_You'll find out. He's not leaving you if that's what you're thinking....'_

"Then why else would he leave?"

'_He'll be there when you need him.'_

"But I need him there tomorrow!"

'_I told you not to ask questions. Just trust me.'_

"Andy, you KNOW I trust you......"

'_Then don't question me.'_

"Just.....at least tell me he's ok?"

'_Nothing is wrong. In fact, he's doing this to be with you forever...'_

"Fur immer?"

'_Fur immer....'_

"Andy, you still haven't told me if I'm in love or not."

'_Don't worry about that. You'll get an answer.'_

"But when Andy? When?"

'_Do I have to keep reminding you to stop asking questions? Just relax. I told you I'll let ya know when it happens.'_

"You haven't told me. Does that mean it's not Bill? It hasn't happened yet?"

'_I'm not gonna remind you again, lil' sis. My god, you haven't changed a bit.'_

"I know...but.....I just don't wanna get hurt again...."

'_Get hurt? Oh, I never said Bill wouldn't hurt you....'_

"What?!!" No answer. "Andy! Andy come back! Andy!!" But no answer in return.

**..................................................**

Maya closed the door to Bill's door in the back seat, and directed to Nylai. "Ok, these are the directions to my family house. It's in New Hampshire so it's probably gonna take you...maybe two hours to et there?"

"Yeah, but why do I have to sit in the backseat?" complained Bill.

"Because! The back seat windows are tinted so no one can look inside."

"It's dark out! No one can see me anyways!"

"Hey! No whining! I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing it for you and for my little girl! Now you're gonna sit in the back seat and you're gonna like it! Got it?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

She woke up early that morning, not being able to get enough sleep the night before. She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror provided by the hotel, her face tired looking, her hair out of place. Today was the day. What was going to happen?

She shook the question out of her head; everything would be fine......or so she hoped. No, no,. Everything always came out right when Andy instructed her...right? No, no. A warm shower would wake her.

**...................................................**

She finished making the last finishing touches on her honey-colored hair.

[Flashback]

"_Brown. Definitely brown. Ya know, like my type of brown."_

"_Calm down boy! I said I was "considering" dying my hair!"_

"_Yeah, yeah but still! I think you should dye it my color."_

"_Why?"_

"'_Cause ,that way, when we have a family and kids and all that, they'll all have brown hair! And the, when we take a family picture, we'll be all perfect and stuff! Ya know?"_

She giggled to herself. Poor Andy never got what he wanted.

In the reflection of the mirror, she could catch a glimpse of her companion still lying fast asleep on her bad.

Anna Jones was 21 years old and her support system for everything. Every struggle she had ever been through, every time she was attacked, every time she felt that no one in the world could understand her, Anna was always there to comfort her. Even when she was asleep her long brown hair lay in perfect waves, her light skin glowing.

She envied her sometimes; for her beauty, for her intelligence, for her strength. Anna was a student at the same college, studying 'idioms' although she could have been better suited to be a model with her grace and poise. She was always so confident, had the perfect balance of a crazy party girl and a girl who was strict and focused on her studies. It seemed as though she was perfect, like nothing was wrong with her, the exact reason why at time, she felt she hated her, but for the fact that she was her backbone, she couldn't.

Yicelle walked and stood nearby the bed, looking down as her friend would breathe in then breathe out. She smiled suspiciously, jumping up and beginning to bounce on her friend. "Anna! Get off your last ass! Now!" Her hazel eyes immediately opened, as she moaned and tried flipping off the blanket.

"Well I can't get up if you keep jumping on me! Now get off me!!" Satisfied, she stood up from the bed, not realizing her friend grabbed a pillow, smacking the side of her head with it.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Payback."

"Real mature."

"Me? What about you Ms. Bouncing bean?!"

"Ok! No time for arguing!! Today is the day!!"

"I still don't get why we're here..."

"Well neither do I but still....Andy said so....."

**...................................................................**

Tom Kaulitz was fast asleep in his bed, but you could hear the pounding of feet coming from the hall way perhaps even miles away. He slipped in the room key through the slot, and slammed the door open. "Tom!" he said, directing his way to his bed, shaking him like there was no tomorrow.

"What?!" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"Bill! Where?!"

"Ugh...relax...just check room 2707."

"We aren't stupid! We know you always get a room for your night time pleasures!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Bill Kaulitz is missing!"

**...............................................................**

If there was one thing he knew about his brother at this point, it was that he would be doing anything to stay with his dark hair sweetheart. He marched into that hospital, no security guard around him, his frustration at his highest. His best friend followed behind him, trying to calm down.

"Tom, calm down. It's not like he did anything wrong..."

"Nothing wrong? Oh come on, you know it's not smart having Bill running away like that!"

"He loves her. There's no stopping that..."

"He is being selfish! All he's thinking about as himself and how he feels about some girl! He didn't even think about how we feel! And not even me!"

"Tom...is there something else that's bothering you?"

"It's like....it's almost like he's replacing me with that girl....."

**.........................................................**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Her hazel eyes would turn every once in a while, noticing Yicelle could not sit still, that her entire body was uncontrollably shaking. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm just......I'm just a little bit nervous. That's all."

"Nervous? You're the most chill person I know!"

"I know! It feels weird. It's just, I feel like something huge is about to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Anna, have you ever had that feeling where you feel like....you're about to encounter a life changing experience? Even when you don't know what or why that is?"

**........................................................**

The dread locked boy imitated his best friend, breathing in and breathing out in a calm and relaxed manner. He felt his rage towards his brother begin to disappear, quickly replaced with regret. If he hadn't opened that door......

"Hey! You!" he shouted, making his way towards the waiting room, a red head sitting all by herself. She rapidly turned her head, her face filled with surprise. He sat down beside her, and with a single look into her eyes, he completely relaxed. But it was then he realized he wasn't mad at Bill; he was worried about him.

After spending your entire life with someone, it's hard to accept the fact that all of a sudden, they were gone, that they weren't right beside you. Since birth, they were side by side, told everything about anything to each other with the utter most trust. They understood each other to the point where words were not necessary. This was the first secret Bill had ever hidden from his twin, his other half. "Please....tell me he's here."

"He? He who?"

"He.....Bill. My brother, my twin, my best friend. Where is he?"

"Ya know, I was about to ask you the same thing. I mean, Akira just went in and they'll be starting that operation any minute now."

"Listen. Don't play stupid with me. Bill is my twin. I KNOW he asked you for help. I can feel it."

"I'll be dead honest with you. I've been here for hours holding Akira and supporting her. Something Bill should have been doing as well. I can tell you right now, Bill Kaulitz is not here. "

Tom looked away, turning to his friend. "Ande, you hear that? He's not here....."

"Come on buddy. How about a little break then? We've been searching for hours. And where ever he is, he should be safe and sound."

Maya kept a straight face; spending a life around a tough neighborhood you learn a few things. She had perfected the art of not showing emotion on her face. However, underneath, she felt guilty. The sincere look in Tom's eye said it all. But his blonde friend was right; Bill was safe and sound........

**.................................................................**

After two and a half hours of sitting in the backseat, he took a step out of the car, carefully looking around at the environment. It was a small town, even smaller than his hometown of Magdeburg. Sure it wasn't exactly his taste, but it was decent. Less of a chance he could be found.

He looked at the house; small, two stories high and an evergreen green color. Good enough for him and his future wife...

"Hey pretty boy! How about helpin' me with some of _your_ bags?!" He laughed a bit, grabbing two suitcases from the trunk. "Man these are heavy..." he mumbled to himself.

"Now you know not to pack so much shit, huh you little diva?"

"Oh just shut up and open the door."

"Fine, but you're packing on your own. Maya said to go and buy you guys some food as soon as we got here."

"Alright fine. Just use my credit card. It's in that small bag right there, I think."

"Are you nuts?? You activate that card around this area, they'll find you no sweat!"

"Then how do you expect us to buy stuff when you guys are gone?"

"Maya's leaving her credit card. But you're paying her bill pretty bot."

"Fine...."

All the bags were inside, and the door was closed. He didn't move a muscle until he heard the car back out of the driveway. Sighing, he slowly began to unpack.

**....................................................**

Maya sat beside the blonde stranger, Tom being gone because of a phone call. There was no reason she should still be there waiting; the operation itself was four hours long, and she had to real at least two hours until she could be taken home. Her thoughts were interrupted, her eyes looking at the door being opened, two girls stepping in.

"Whoa....." she heard the blonde whisper to himself.

"I know..." she whispered back.

The two observed them carefully; they seemed as though they were looking for someone, and the one with the honey colored hair kept pulling her hair from behind....

"Yicelle Santos?!!" slipped out of her mouth. Immidiately she turned, a smile sweeping across her face.

"Maya Zennah! Is that you?!" The two girls quickly wrapped themselves in a bear hug, shocked. "I can't believe it! It's been so long since you've been in town! What are you doing her?!"

She was about to answer but she froze; someone had entered the room. "Sorry I took so long. Some people just never know when to shut the hell up." She remained frozen, holding in the urge to break down in tears. The clothes, the hair, the face. It was all so familiar...

He stood perfectly still, mesmerized by the honey colored eyes that couldn't be turned away from him.

"Tom Kaulitz?"

"Yeah...."

"Good. Listen.....uhhhh.....we need to talk...."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

She took him by the hand, pulling him out into an empty hallway where they could talk in private. They stood face to face, but for some apparent reason, she was unable to lift her head. She was afraid. Even after all these years and even though she had matured since that day of Andy's funeral, she still had the belief of which she grew up with. Not to show weakness. She didn't know Tom would be the striking image of what was to be her lover for life. One look at him, and she was sure she would break down. Tom sensed that fear.

He stepped in closer, raising her chin so that they would see eye to eye. Those eyes......they took his breath away. "You had something to say to me?"

"I just....I know this might sound stupid but....I.....I....I was told by....some...to look for you."

"Someone? Who?"

"I....I can't really explain it." She paused, his brown eyes looking at her, with a gaze that couldn't be broken, something so very familiar to her. She reached into her bag, pulling out an envelope. "This is for you."

Confused, he opened the envelope; nothing but a folded piece of paper inside.

_Look up. Look at her. She's everything in the world to me and, well, I want you to look after her for me. I don't care how you do it. Whether it's by marrying her or even if you're five thousand miles away from her, just watch out for her and make sure she's alright. You're the closest thing she could have to having me with her._

_It was almost five years ago, that we were separated by the one thing that could separate us. You may wonder why I have waited this long? Well, that brother of yours, the one after my sister, they are both hopelessly blinded by love. She would never surrender her heart to anyone, at least not forever. And you're brother; he is the only person who has gotten her to do so. So I need you to do me another favor. Look inside the envelope._

He shook it around a bit until something fell out of the what was thought to be an empty envelope. He bent over, picking up what had fallen out of it; a plain silver dog tag. He continued to read.

_Don't say a single word, no explanations. Just put it around your brother's neck the next time you see him. Thanks for the favor. _

He looked up from the letter and back at those hypnotizing eyes. _'Bill, buddy. Ya see what you get us into?"_

**.......................................................**

Akira wouldn't get out of the hospital for at least another five hours. Ms. Night and Anaya were out of the house to do some errands before Akira would come home. Perfect. Maya took the key she knew was hidden in the mailbox and opened the door. Everything was just so empty............

[Flashback]

_The two girls stood by the stairway, waiting for Akira's mom and her little sister to leave the honuse. The second they heard the car get out of the driveway, they ran straight into Ms. Night's bedroom, opening the drawers were they knew she kept her makeup kits. Both girl took a tube of lipstick and began putting it on each other, followed by mascara then blush. Giggling and laughing, they looked at each other in the mirror. _

"_Oh Maya! You look like a movie star!!"_

"_You really think so?" she asked, making poses in the mirror. _

"_Yeah! Just imagine it! You can be famous some day!"_

"_Yeah! And I'll have BIG BIG houses and butlers and maids and I'll go to all those parties and I'll get to do whatever I want and all my friends would be famous super stars!"_

"_What about me?"_

_Expect for you of course! You and your mom and dad and sister can live in my house! That way you guys won't ever have to work again!"_

"_What about Andy?"_

"_Oh and can't live with you guys cuz he's gonna be my husband! And we're gonna have lots of kids and we're all gonna live happily ever after! Ya know, like Cinderella!"_

"_Maya!"_

"_Oh relax Kira! I wouldn't steal Andy from you! Friends don't do that! And I';; always be your friend! I'm always gonna be there for you."_

She shook the thought out of her head, running upstairs to Akira's room. As quickly as she could, she filled up about four suitcases with everything her friend could possibly need. She carried the four bags into her car, running back to grab Akira's guitar. _'I'm always gonna be there for you.'_ Akira better appreciate this....

**............................................................**

Tom sat in the driver's seat of his black Cadillac Escalade, Yicelle sitting in the front seat while Anna and Ande drove in the other car. It was all silent, but strangely, they felt comfortable. There was a vibe between them, like they somehow know what each other were thinking.

"Bill is ok."

"I know. I can fell it."

"Well then, what else do you feel?"

"I feel.....weird. I feel like this is all gonna end real soon."

"What gonna end?"

"I don't know..........everything."

"Something else is bugging you....."

He blinked his eyes. He was a guy, he can't cry. Especially not in front of a girl. "I want my brother back......." He felt the hot tears leak out of his eyes. He failed. Again.

**.......................................................**

The blonde boy kept taking glances at the girl sitting beside him. His brown eyes went from the road, and back at trying to catch a glance at her beautiful hazel eyes. "Ya know; if you wanna talk to me, just say something."

"Oh....umm...sorry..."

"It's fine. It happens often."

"So uhh what's your name again?"

"Anna. Anna Jones."

"Nice. I'm Andreas. Andreas Meier."

"So Ande, how old are you?"

"Oh I'm eighteen. You?"

"I'm twenty-one....." _Three years older? Oh there's no way this is gonna happen..._

"Oh wow...that's...not what I expected."

"Well I didn't expect you to be so young. But think of it this way sweetheart. Legally, we're allowed to start something." _Holy fuck, maybe there IS a way this could happen._

"Does it matter if it's legal?"

"Well for me, it does 'cause I would be the one going to jail for it."

"Yeah, but I'm worth it!"

"Well......" she took a good look at the blonde, his brown eyes. "Ok maybe you ARE worth it."

"Well in that case, how about we ditch these guys and head out for somewhere private?"

"Not so fast blondie. First, we're getting' somethin' to eat...I am starving!"

He pulled out his phone, about to text Tom to let him know not to wait up for them, when it started ringing. He looked at it blankly at the unfamiliar number that appeared on the screen, wondering if he should pick it up or not. "Hello?"

"Ande?"

His eyes opened wide, suddenly in shock. "Bill? Is that you? Where are you?"

"I...I can't say...I just....I wanna ask you something."

"Uhh...ok....what is it?"

"Tom....how is he?"

"You know how Tom is. He has too much pride to show how he really feels."

"But how is he? Is he upset?"

"We went to the hospital. Tom really thought you would be there with Akira. You should've seen his face when he looked at me after he realized you weren't there."

"Oh........"

"We drove in his car over here. He tried looking away so I wouldn't notice, but it was obvious that he was crying.......Ya know, you should give him a call. It would really help him feel better...."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"He gave me fair warning that me and Akira would have to tear apart, but I didn't listen. I can't....I can't disappoint him again...."

"He's not disappointed. He's just....worried. You just don't seem to think about anything else but her....."

"How I feel about her, that's something not even my twin brother can understand. I don't stop thinking about her because I can't."

"He's just worried that you're putting everything in you life at stake just for that one person. He just...he doesn't want you to get hurt...."

"The only way I won't get hurt is if she stays with me. But that's not gonna happen. It's not gonna be allowed. Ever. That's why...I'll be the one to stay with her....."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

HE couldn't believe it, how news travels so quickly. It was only that morning that he was informed that his twin brother was missing. He wanted to forget about it, to not think about it. He would turn on the TV and it was all over the news. Fans crying their eyes out, some accusing the 'mystery dark haired girl' of kidnapping him, some even assembling their own search parties. He would turn on the radio and hear DJ's debating on where Bill Kaulitz could be. The second he stepped out of that hotel, paparazzi followed him and the band members, asking them how they felt about his twin brother being missing. He had to get away from it all. He had to isolate himself.

Being a lover of the city, it was a bit awkward that he felt so comfortable, his back lying against the dirt ground, being surrounded by nothing but trees and bushes, his eyes closed. To get away from it all. To isolate himself. To not think about it. He opened his eyes, staring straight up. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a figure standing nearby. He sat up, looking at the girl, so experienced yet so innocent. So confident yet so beaten down by life. So strong yet ready to break down at any point. She was looking the other way, deep in thought. She was thinking about something that bothered her. He could tell.

She jumped a bit, feeling a hand on her shoulder. Still, she didn't say anything. They were close; her back side against his front, his breath crawling down the side of her neck. She stiffened a bit, not knowing if she should be disgusted or enjoy it. "You ok?" he whispered in her ear.

"I think so……"

……………………………**..**

She took her by the hand, carefully escorting her to the backseat of her car. She buckled her seatbelt for her, taking a seat beside her, shutting the door. She took a look at her friend; motionless and staring blankly out the window. Her black curls were frizzing a bit, left down and over her shoulders, her skin more pale than usually. Her face read off none but one emotion: sadness.

"You ok?" She nodded her head slightly, still staring out the window. "We're taking you to Bill," she said in a low whisper.

The change in her expression was sudden, going from sadness to hopeful in less than a second. If it wasn't for the patches over her eyes, she would probably be in tears by now. "You know where he is?"

…………………………

She shivered at the contact of his hand against her bare skin. Those teasing little kisses she gave him along the side of his neck made him want to lose all control, right then and there. Every time he kissed her, a moan escaped her throat. Skin to skin, body to body, he was ready to take the next step. Making love in the woods where no one could see them…..

They parted momentarily, their eyes locking. For a second, she had forgotten how to breathe. Those weren't just Tom's eyes……they were Andy's eyes……..

…………………………**..**

He stared at his plate of food, tossing his fries back and forth. Something was on his mind, she could tell. She put down the half eaten burger, trying to make eye contact with the distracted blonde. "You ok?" she asked.

He looked up, almost forgetting she was there. "I'm fine……"

"Ya know, older women don't like a liar. So tell me…what's wrong?"

"…Bill called me…and…I feel like I should tell Tom…but...I don't know."

"Did he tell you where he was?"

"No….."

"Then why tell Tom?"

"He's worried sick about him! He should at least know for sure that Bill is ok….."

"Don't do it."

"Why?"

"It's not gonna help him FIND Bill anyway. And it would just make him feel worse that Bill didn't call him…him being his twin."

"I guess so…."

"I know so. Sweetheart, some things are better left unsaid." He smiled a bit. _'Shit, this girl isn't just looks.'_

"Hey….how about we get out of here? The hotel's not too far from here….."

…………………………

He wanted to turn off the TV, but he just couldn't stop watching. Never did he expect that so many people would care. The look on the face of his fans, the tears that fell out of their eyes nearly tore him apart. A girl in Chicago had committed suicide, thinking he would never come back. Fan clubs in every part of the world arranged search parties, determined to find Bill Kaulitz. He was a bit afraid…what if they found him? What would he do then? He was taking a risk, but he didn't think it was as big as this. Was it worth it? He thought of that face, those eyes, that skin, that hair, that voice, that sweet touch. It was worth it.

He turned off the television; he heard a sound coming from outside. Brushing his hair away from his face, he peeked out the window. A car was backing out of the driveway. The side door was opened; he recognized Maya as she came out. Nylai stepped out from the driver's seat, opening the door on the other side. He faintly saw a small figure coming out. He didn't know who it was…until he was those familiar black curls. He sprinted away from the window. At last, she was here.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

As fast as he could, he made his way to the door, grabbing a hat on the way to place over his head. He opened the door, running outside. He stopped half way. Her eyes were bandaged, but she felt something. She felt that vibe...that special bond. It wasn't just a familiar vibe…it was there. It wasn't Tom. It was Bill. Nylai let go of her hand, going to Maya to help her with the rest of her bags. They were finally alone.

He took her by the hand, slipping his arm around her waist. She went completely numb, in complete darkness. Her breath came out in short gasps, an affect Bill had always had on her. She let out her hands, feeling around, picturing the structure of Bill's face. Her fingers lightly traced his face, causing his nerves to tremble, an affect Akira always had on him. He looked down at her, and pain struck him in the heart. He was well aware that he wouldn't be with her forever, no matter how much he wanted to. There was no hope.

_In our hearts, love keeps sweet-talking to despair  
And goes on_

_Sleepwalking past hope  
All is lost in this war  
All we can do is to wail and weep to the saddest song  
Sleepwalking past hope_

The air passed through them, as if it was also trying to separate them. They clung on to each other, nothing being able to get them to let go. She took in that sweet scent she had learned to love, the pieces of hair that tickled her face. This may have been the first time she was in COMPLETE darkness, but never did she think she had seen an angel so clearly. She was in the presence of god himself, or at least that's what it felt like for her. She felt safe, protected, as if Andy himself was the one holding her when she was a little girl.....

'_Told you...he'll be there when you need him.'_

She looked upward; nothing but darkness. She pulled in closer, even though they were already as close as they could possibly get. He put his head down a bit, breathing into her ear. "Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?"

"Darkness is all I have now........."

"That's not true. You have me." _'Liar'_ he said to himself. He was lying. Even she was well aware of it. "Not for long........."

**................................................**

They stared almost wide-eyed at the hotel. The front entrance was full of reporters and photographers, fans crying their eyes out, people who were just here to see what was going on...and Georg and Gustav stuck inside, refusing to come out and answer any questions. "Are you fuckin serious?" the blonde mumbled under his breath.

"How do we get inside?"

"Back door...there's always a back door in a hotel." He took her by the hand and walked around to the back side. He was right; there's always a back door. They walked through the door, stopping to pick something off the floor; some type of pin or something? Only Bill would have something like that on any of his clothes......

"Whoa...hallo..." He looked up and saw Georg; obviously aware of Anna's uhhhh......looks.

"What? You still not brave enough to get out of the hotel?" snapped the blonde.

"Kid, all I said was hello."

"Shouldn't you be out lookin' for Bill or something?"

"Shouldn't you be doing the same thing?" The boy opened to respond, but didn't say anything. "Oh shut up 'Dreas. If you MUST know, we just got back."

"And?"

"Nothing. So how about you go out and look for Billy boy and while I take a break and entertain your little friend here?"

"Back off, you little....."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Chill out blondie! He's just playing around. Besides, you really think I'm gonna leave ya without getting my prize?" He lashed his head away from Georg and to Anna; her hands on her hips, a dangerous smirk on her face. She eyed him up and down; it was so obvious his teenage hormones were raging inside him. Her brown waves over her shoulders, her hazel eyes with a look so determined to get what she wanted. She hadn't acted so willing since she was in high school.

"Hey uhhhh Georg buddy.......I'll catch ya later. Me and my friend here got some.....business to take care of........"

**.................................................**

She pulled her t-shirt over her head and smoothed it out. Suspicious, she turned to look at Tom sitting in the front seat of his car, looking away the second she turned to look at him. "I thought I told you NOT to look at me while I get dressed."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to see me! That's why!"

"I don't see your point. It's not like there's any part of you I haven't seen."

"It's called 'privacy'."

.

"Privacy? Honey if you wanted privacy then you wouldn't have let me......"

"Alright!" she interrupted. "How about you make yourself useful and start the car. You gotta go back to lookin' for your brother."

"Baby, I ain't goin' nowhere unless you're there with me........"

**..............................................**

He brushed her hair away from her face, just watching her chest rise and fall as she slept so soundly on the couch. He caught a glance at the window; the car was gone, and there was no one that could get in the way of him and his beloved.

_I look outside the window and don't see anything_

_We caught the rest of our lives in here_

_We broke the key and holed up into ourselves_

_Now it's so perfect_

The best thing about this deal was that Bill finally had his time, and this time, it was AWAY from the spotlight. He was away from it all, he had isolated himself. He shuddered a bit......whoa. That was a weird feeling. Like it wasn't him feeling it, but someone else. It was then he thought about Tom.

[Flashback]

_He put his ear against the door; no one was home yet. It was unusual for him to not come home with Tom, but he ran off straight home after what had happened in school. Tom wouldn't notice. He never noticed if there was a girl to distract him. Bill looked at his eleven year old face in the mirror, a few bruises starting to appear on his forehead, his nose bleeding, his hair completely out of place, his shirt ripped. This happened often....and he was sick of it. He had always been different...him and Tom. But for some apparent reason, kids seemed to like making fun of him; Tom always got away with it. _

_So maybe he liked to style his hair. So maybe he liked to wear makeup. So maybe he liked to paint his nails. So maybe he dressed different. So maybe he acted a bit different than most people. He knew he was special, different in his own unique way. But when ever he stepped out that door, there was always someone to say other wise. Call him a fag, gay bastard, or a girl. Any nickname that they could think of. Names didn't bother him much; he had learned to ignore that. But sometimes, they took things a bit too far._

_He opened the cabinet and reached for the cover-up. No way in hell would he let Tom see he had gotten beaten up again. It stung whenever he lightly tapped his forehead, causing his teeth to grind a bit every time he touched it. He took his shirt off and used it to clean the blood leaking from his nose. _

_Slam! He jumped and turned as the bathroom door suddenly opened, Tom walking through it. His shirt was torn too, purple surrounding his eye. "Tom...what happened?"_

"_You really think some kid's gonna beat up my little brother and get away with it? There's nothing that goes on that I don't know about. "_

"_Tomi....but....you know you don't have to....it's...."_

"_Shut up. I'm the older one. It's my job to protect you from getting hurt .But looks like that ain't workin' out too well."_

"_You did nothing wrong."_

"_Yeah I did. I wasn't there to prevent that from happening," he said, his finger pointing to the blue t-shirt full of blood. "I need to work on that." Bill was left speechless......ok so maybe this happened a lot. But this time Tom wasn't even around; must have been that damn twin thing that some people find cool. It wasn't rare that Tom would defend him. Sure it got him annoyed as fuck when he couldn't defend himself, but it was nice to know there was someone that always had is back. _

"_...I thought you were with Anjelika....."_

"_What? You think I wouldn't find out? I told you lil' bro, I always got your back!"_

"_But...Anjelika......"_

"_Bill. Listen. It's not like I was just gonna walk away knowing they did something to you. AGAIN."_

"_But............"_

"_I'm never gonna leave you all alone for some girl....don't forget that. I promise you that."_

"_Right....and me too......" He moved over for Tom to wet the end of a towel with cold water, pressing it against his going purple eye. "And Tom?"_

"_What?"_

"_....Ich liebe dich....."_

"_Ich liebe dich zu kleiner bruder."_

Bill rustled through one of his bags, pulling out his old notebook....a notebook full of songs he and Tom wrote when they were little...even before they formed _Devilish_. He flipped through the pages, random notes written all over it, old pictures of him and his brother that no one had ever seen before. Despite all the rotten shit they had gone through their life, each picture in that notebook had them smiling widely and they looked happier than they could ever be. Once again, the tears fall out of his eyes. Luckily she wasn't awake to witness his loose of control.

How could he betray his brother that way? Never would Tom leave him for some girl, no matter who it was. He looked over at the couch, his heart breaking even more than it already was. He knew she was worth it, but his conscience kept telling him that he had betrayed the one person who had always stuck by him, and who he knew would always be there. "Tom......."

Bill wiped the tears from his eyes, noticing Akira beginning to move around on the couch. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably, her skin white. "It's so dark!! I can't see anything!!" she shouted.

"Akira......."

"Bill! I can't see you! Why can't I see you? WHY?!?!?!?!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Each day that went by, the news grew more and more. Fans got more and more out of control, reporters would talk more and more about why they think Bill Kaulitz could be in hiding, or why he was kidnapped. He felt her nestle beside him on their bed, snuggling in deeper into his chest. They had been in hiding for four days, and even though every once in a while he felt homesick; he knew it was all worth it. It was the chance he was taking, and he was more than willing to do so. A total of seven days....that was how long Akira was to wear the patches over her eyes, only allowed to take them off to lightly soak them in her medicated cleaning liquid....sure it had its specific name....but he didn't care what the hell it was. So long as she was cured by the end of all this......

"Bill?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do you always smell so good...........?"

**...............................................**

"No!"

"But Tom...."

"No! I said no! You're NOT going anywhere!"

"But Tom! I've already missed as much school as I can! I HAVE to go back!!"

"No way in hell am I letting you go!"

"Why not?!"

"My twin brother has just walked out on me and I'm not about to let you do the same thing!"

"Oh...Tom....oh no....," she said, sitting beside him on the bed as he rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Bill didn't walk out on you......"

"A promise.....is a promise...."

"I now how important it is to keep promises....trust me..."

"I promised Andy I would take care of you. That's not gonna happen if you're far away from me."

"Tom...I HAVE to go ba......."

"No!! How do you expect me to protect you if I'm not there?!?!? I'm not making that mistake again!"

"Again?"

"A promise is a promise!" he yelled, slamming a fist against the wall. "It's my job now to protect you from getting hurt and this time I'm not gonna screw it up!"

"Tom, what are you talkin......?"

"I promised! I always keep my promises!! When I say 'Ich liebe dich kleiner bruder' I mean it!"

"Honey, I think you're getting a little bit...."

"Crazy? Weird? Am I an idiot like some people think? Do you see me as some playboy gangsta wannabe like everyone else does? Do you think I can't be faithful to save my life? Do you think that?"

"Tom I never said....."

"I promised! I PROMISED him! Why can't he keep his promises, too?!"

"It would help if you explain....."

"I'll admit, I've had one or two girls every now and then but not once, not ONCE did I leave him for ANY of them!"

"What?"

"I said I'd NEVER leave him for some girl! Why can't he keep that promise?! I think his twin brother deserves that much in return, don't ya think?"

"Tomi.....he didn't leave you....and he never will....:

"Well......at least...at least......he could have told me he was gonna leave.......we tell each other everything....I don't get what's so different now."

"He loves you. He always will. But there's a difference now.......your little brother has fallen in love......"

"Oh fuck. What's love ever done for him?"

"...it's given him a brother who is always there for him....and always has his back......"

**...........................................**

He didn't care anymore. It didn't matter if he was a guy or not, if she was a girl. He rested his head on her lap crying out everything he had been holding in the past days...even tears that were hidden inside him from before. Her hands stroking his dreads comforted him, but it was no replacement to having Bill resting his head on his lap, or having Bill snuggle up beside him like he would always do when they were little and Bill had a nightmare.

"Hey!" he heard someone say on the other side of his door. He was lightly knocking it; definitely Gustav.

"Yeah?"

"We're leaving in 15 minutes...."

"Alright. I'll be right down. Just let me finish getting ready...."

"Ready?" asked Yicelle. "Ready for what?"

"Those fuckin' reporters have been buggin' the shit out of us these past days...might as well give them ONE interview...."

**..........................................**

They all sat in silence inside the limo. The last time they were inside this limo, Bill was there with them. Georg and Gustav were always pretty quiet, but lately they had barely said two words. Not to anyone. And neither had Tom. He looked over at his left, Andreas sitting beside him, with Anna on the opposite side of him. They made eye contact, and Tom could see there was something bothering Ande....but he ignored it. He was probably just worried about Bill....just like everyone was.

Ande trembled his leg a bit. He should have told Tom about the phone call, but Anna was right. Tom was torn up enough...he didn't need to know that his twin brother called his best friend instead of his twin brother. He was really quiet lately...didn't talk to anyone except Anna's friend. He felt like there was something big that was about to happen...maybe not today...but soon........ He looked down, Anna's hand lightly rubbing his thigh. 'It's ok,' she mouthed. Everything was going to be alright.....but he couldn't help but think...someone was about to get hurt..........

As the limo came to a complete stop, paparazzi immediately swarmed the vehicle. Tom took a deep breath, looked over at his friends, his fellow band members. "Ready?"

**..........................................**

They were tangled up in each other's warmth; for once, nothing had gotten in their way. Nothing had gotten in the way of them loving each other. He liked the sound Akira would make whenever his tongue played around with hers. Boy, was she fond of that tongue piercing.

Akira was completely blind for the first time in her life, but if this is what it took for her secret desire to come true, then let it be. Any other time in her life, she would have felt lost. She would have felt hopeless. She would have gone insane having everyone help her with everything and not being able to do anything on her own.

_Did you feel that breeze?  
A tide of chills just swept over me  
It must of been from the brush of your hand  
Pull me into your arms  
A little closer baby  
_

Bill was the light in her darkness, the guide through her confusion. She felt like dying thinking about how every moment they became closer, it seemed to get darker. It was darker than she had ever experienced which made her smile. That must mean they were closer than ever before. Her guard was put down for him, and there was no putting it back up. She let Bill take advantage every time she lay underneath him, complete trust that he wouldn't mistreat her in any way. And by the looks of it, it seemed as though Bill Kaulitz knew EXACTLY how to take care of her. Nothing could get them to tear apart......

_A five day search and still no sign of lead singer Bill Kaulitz from Tokio Hotel. We've been notified that Bill Kaulitz is refusing to go back home, for the love of a young woman as you all may know as the mysterious dark hair girl. Well, we've recently found out that the young girl goes by the name of Akira Night, recently in the hospital for an operation to save her eyesight. No one knows the whereabouts of the two runaways, but police say they will not stop until they are found. But you may ask, what do the other members of Tokio Hotel have to say?_

Both of them fell off the couch, looking up at the TV screen, now paying close attention to what the reporter was saying.

_The boys have agreed to finally speak their thoughts. And do you know what they say? Find out on the 7'o clock news._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_After everything that has happened, the boys have finally decided to step up and say what they had to say. With all their strength they kept straight faces and answered everything they cold. Listen to what they had to say......_

_Interviewer: So boys, how have things been going?_

_Tom: Well ya know....could be better...but alright I guess...."_

_Interviewer: The reaction of the fans from Bill Kaulitz's disappearance has been unlike anything we've very seen. Are you guys surprised by how the fans reacted?_

_Tom: We know Bill is very important to the fans but...ya know...some of them even killing themselves...it's so crazy...._

_Georg: Every time we get out of the hotel, we see everyone acting so crazy and it's out of control..._

_Tom: Yeah, we don't think we've ever seen anything like it. But, ya know, the fans have a good reason to freaking out..._

_Interviewer: How did you react when you were informed that Bill was missing?_

_Tom: I was just sleeping in my room and our manager comes in and asks me if I know where Bill is. When he told me he was missing...... I didn't believe it...I thought I knew where he was....and I keep thinking that he's just right next door...but not having him near me...it's a weird feeling...and I don't like it...._

_Interviewer: People are saying he's runaway with a girl, perhaps the dark hair girl from the night club. You know anything about this girl?_

_Tom: Well....she's a good person.....we met her at one of our concerts and...well...she treated us like regular people...She couldn't see so at first she didn't know who we were. I thought she was beautiful but when I saw Bill....I could tell he was just....blown away. _

_Interviewer: So you all know this girl?_

_Georg: She's a nice girl...really young but really smart. I think she's a good girl....._

_Gustav: Yeah, she would talk to us and even though she can't see, it was like she was looking straight into you.....she treats us like regular people which is real great._

_Interviewer: What about you Tom? What do you think about the girl?_

_Tom: She's....she's a good kid.......I don't what else to say...._

_Interviewer: Tom, people have been going around saying that you are depressed, and that you just don't feel like yourself. What do you have to say with about that?_

_Tom: Well, obviously I don't feel good...Bill is my twin and we've never been apart for so long. He's my little brother and ya know...I can't look after him if he's far away.....and yeah...I just...I want him back....._

_But when we asked if he knew where Bill may be, that's when the older twin Tom Kaulitz began to show his frustration. _

_Interviewer: In previous interviews as you guys together as a band, you both say you tell each other anything. Would that include knowing where Bill Kaulitz is hiding?_

_Tom: Do I look like a liar to you?!"_

_Interviewer: Well no but people say..._

_Tom: I don't give a f*** about what people say! If I knew where my brother was, you think I would be here dong this damn interview?!_

_Interviewer: Well no but its been said that you may be covering for your brother for him to be happy......._

_Tom: Covering? I don't need to cover anything! If I knew where he was, I wouldn't be here answering these stupid questions! I'd be there with my brother, right beside him like always! _

_Interviewer: It seems like you're not happy about your brother not telling you he left...._

_Tom: What? Do you expect me to be HAPPY that my twin brother walked out on me? Fine! He can do what he wants, but when he realizes that him and his beloved won't last forever, you'll see who he runs to for comfort!_

_Interviewer: You're not happy about Bill and his girl?_

_Tom: It's....it's not that I'm not happy....It's just.....if it would have happened at any other time except for now.....I mean, obviously I'm happy about my brother finally getting what he wanted....but....it's hard to just stand by and see him getting hurt..._

_Interviewer: Getting hurt?_

_Tom: He and her.....i mean, I know they love each other....but....it's not meant to be.......It's not the right time. And it sucks 'cause I can't do anything but wait until the damage is done....._

_Interviewer: Damage?_

_Tom: F*** this, I don't need to explain this to you people. Why don't you guys go back to harassing Britney Spears or something?_

_Tom Kaulitz refused to answer any further questions, walking out of in the middle of the interview, Georg and Gustav following. None of them have said a word to the public ever since. The boys may put off that everything is fine, but we all know something is going on that is being hidden from the public....._


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"I can't believe this."

"What?"

"How does Tom not want us to happen?! He's my brother! I deserve his support don't I?"

"Bill....you're avoiding something really important......."

"What?"

"Oh come on! I'm BLIND and even I can see this! Tom misses you! And you obviously miss him.....you have to go back..."

"No!! I'm not giving this up! I told you I would take a risk...

"A risk WITH me! Not FOR me!"

"I don't care! I'm risking everything I have...there's no way I'm goin back...not now......"

"Bill........."

"I said I love you because I mean it. Everyone in the world could be against it, even Tom, but....I still care about you...and you need me......"

She smiled a bit, a chill going up her spine.

_Easy to handle  
hard to let go of  
Knowing what he'll do next  
but never know what he's thinking  
Quietly killing you_

_But loving every minute of it_

_Proof that my mind has gone missing_

_But heart still present to lie to me_

The connection they had when they were together, it was still there. She had once asked herself; did they understand something that no one in the world could? She now knew the answer to that. They understood that in order for them to be together, they had to get away from everything else that existed. Nothing else in the world mattered anymore, so long as they were together.

**......................................**

"Tom....Tom...Tom...slow down." She said, running after him. "Tom, wait up."

"What do you want?"

"Tom.....Tom....listen! Tom...you know I'm here for you right?"

"Not really, Seems you're so anxious to go away."

"Tom...I'll stay here as long as you want....I just need to know you'll be ok."

"It's not up to you to protect me."

"And while you're so busy looking after me and Bill, who's gonna make sure you're ok, huh? Who's gonna protect you?"

**.........................................**

'_Can't we runaway together?'_

Runaway lovers escaping the troubles of life. That's what came to mind whenever he looked at her. As hard as he tried, no matter how much he wanted to, he would never be able to cure her lifelong scars. "I like it when you're near me," she'd say to reassure him. But to see her so pale, so fragile, it broke whatever was left of his heart. All he wanted was to keep her, to possess her, to make her his own. To make her feel good, to be near her the way she liked it. No matter what bill Kaulitz did, he wouldn't win. But the risk was worth taking. He would lose everything if that's what it took.

"Akira, you have to eat something."

"I'm not hungry....."

"You haven't eaten a single thing since you got here."

"I'm just not hungry......"

You're so weak....I hate you seeing you like this....."

"At least you can see me."

**..............................................**

He looked down from the balcony, down at the massive crowd of people that just kept growing and growing. The band was told they should go back home to Germany, but they refused. No matter where they went, there would be harassment. He walked into the hotel room, where his friends.

He felt a bit sick every time he looked at the beds. He'd leave his brother all alone for his own selfish pleasures...and now....all he wanted was to lie down on his bed, his brother throwing skittles across the room just to bug him...and both of them laughing together like nothing else mattered.

"Ugh......." he mumbled underneath his breath.

Andreas and Anna exchanged looks, both of them thinking that it was the right choice not to tell Tom about that phone call. "If you guys are gonna keep makin stupid faces at each other, why not go to the other room?!"

"Tom...." began Yicelle.

"No! I don't wanna hear it! "

"I know your not feeling so great but....."

"But nothing. Just shut up."

""All this anger you have is about Bill. You don't have to take it out on us......" said Ande.

"Yeah...well...ya know what........?" Nothing. "Well....I'm sorry....."

"It's fine....just....just try to calm down." Taking what his friend had told him to consideration, he took a seat on the edge, taking deep breathes; it was a trick Ande always made him do to cool him down...ever since they were little.

"Hey Gustav, ya still got my phone?"

"It's charging in the other room......."

"Hey...uh...Ande...lemme use you're phone, will ya?"

"What for?"

"I just wanna call my mom, alright?"

He walked back out to the balcony going through Ande's contact list. He stopped, looking down at an unfamiliar number. He pressed 'send,'

It rang once. It rang twice. It rang three times. "Hello?" Wide-eyed, he let the phone drop on the floor. "Hello?" repeated the person on the other line. "Hello?"

**...............................................................**

Bill put the juice carton back in the refrigerator, when he heard the phone ringing. It rang once. It rang twice. It rang three times. "Hello?" A loud thump. "Hello?" No answer. "Hello?" Once again. No answer. Hanging up, he walked back into the living room sitting beside Akira. "Well that was weird."

"What?"

"Someone called."

"Who was it?"

"No one answered."

**......................................**

He stared at the phone that was lying on the floor. He recognized that voice. He'd know it anywhere. How the hell did Ande get this number? The answer was obvious. Five days without having a single clue to where Bill may be, and he was about ready to go insane. Now that a clue was right in front of him, he didn't want it.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

A few days ago he had gone to visit Akira's mother. The expression on her face seemed bank. Anaya, Akira's little sister, lay down on his lap, innocent tears leaving a stain on his t-shirt. But whenever he thought about it, he realized something about Akira's mother. Her face wasn't sad or happy. It wasn't depressed or serious. To anyone else, it would seem blank. But to him, there was something off. It was almost as if she expected this to happen.

"_Are you ok Miss?"_

"_Well, you know how it is.....could be better...."_

"_You seem a bit......different...."_

"_Let me tell you something, my boy. I can't say I'm surprised that this happened."_

"_You mean....you know they would run away?"_

"_Akira has the same spirit as her brother did..."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Andy and Yicelle....they were inseparable. They did anything it took to stay together. So I'm not surprised that Akira did the same thing...."_

"_Andy...and Yicelle...."_

"_The day before his incident... he asked me what I thought about her. He showed me the ring and everything...."_

"_And he looked just like me....."_

"_For the most part. His hair was a tad bit darker....and well, other than that, you're the exact replica as my little boy....."_

"_And now you don't have you're little girl....."_

He thought of how whenever he looked down at Anaya fast asleep on his lap, he thought of Bill. The way Bill would cuddle around on his lap, his face so young and harmless. Maybe it was true what some people said, that people are younger when they sleep. Bill's young spirit woud live on forever; there was no growing out of it. After all, Bill was his little brother, the younger. He was just a kid......

"_I love my kids so much, but sometimes it seems as though they are desperate to grow up..."_

"_They grow up eventually though, don't they?"_

"_Sooner than they should, my boy. I was barely seventeen when I had Andy....believe me, I KNOW how it is to just throw away your youth."_

"_And you think....so you wouldn't approve Akira as my brother's bride?"_

"_Well....if it was any other time but now.....she's just a kid."_

Just a kid. He took a peek through the balcony door, his friends lying around, for once just trying to relax. They were all just kids if you really thought about it. They were all young, struggling through life. And the more he thought about it...the more he realized that.......that he was just a kid, too.

Tom picked up the cell phone from the floor and once again looked through the contact list. He stopped at the name 'Simone Trumper' and pressed 'send'.

**.................................................**

A salad. After all he did to get her to eat something, that is what she asked for. A simple salad. But when he opened the refrigerator, it was nearly empty.

"Kira, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta go to the market...there's nothin' to eat..."

"You don't have to go...I'm not hungry anyways...."

"Yes! You have to eat something. Besides, you're not the only one who needs food around here...."

"And how are you gonna pay for it?"

"Relax, relax. Maya left us her credit card. Nothing can go wrong."

"It's risky......"

"Hey, you of all people should know by now that I'm all about taking risks...."

**....................................................**

Te bubbling hot water felt good against his skin, the Hispanic beauty against his shoulder, and Nylai, the younger sister on the other side.

"You never change, do ya?" asked Ande, who was sitting in a table nearby.

"Oh shut up,before I take your girl too."

"She wouldn't go with you."

"Oh yeah? Hey Anna, how about you join us? There's always room for one more..."

"Well, if you say so." Said Georg, stepping into the hot tub and sitting next to Yicelle. Everyone began to laugh at that, and it was then that Tom realized that for the first time in almost a week, he had laughed. He smiled, but it slowly faded away as he saw the face of his brother, a smile wide on his face and his eyes lighting up. He covered his worry by splashing water in Georg's face. "Hey Gustav, join the party. Tom did say there's always room for one more."

Tom forced a smile o his face. Maybe no one would notice.

_Don't look up_

_Just let them think_

_There's no place else_

_You'd rather be_

_And now_

_You can't turn back_

_Because this road_

_Is all you'll ever have_

_And it's obvious _

_That you're dying, dying_

_Just living proof_

_That the camera's lying_

_And open wide_

'_Cause it's your night_

_So smile_

'_Cause you'll go out in style_

**....................................................**

Bill pushed the shopping cart towards one of the cash registers. It was Tuesday in the afternoon, so there weren't a lot of people around, which was a relief. Less of a chance of getting caught.

He pulled won his hat as he started putting food on the counter. "Hey, cool nails."

"He looked up at the cashier, a young girl probably somewhere around his age. She had long straight platinum hair with hot pink highlights, her eyes covered in black eye shadow and eyeliner which made them look dark in contrast with her light skin. Her eyes were green......or maybe hazel. It was hard to tell by the bangs.

"Danke."

"Ahh.....German. That's pretty cool. Personally, I'm Italian."

He smiled. At least she wasn't one of those cashiers that just go on and on about problems in their personal life. "Ya know....you look real familiar....."

"I do.....?"

"Dude....i may not be a genius...but I know who you are..."

"Umm...."

"You're that rock star dude who ran away with some girl.....right?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Andreas looked over at Tom. He knew him long enough to know when he was hiding something, and he was sure that Tom was hiding something. Tom's happiness was disappearing before their very eyes, and he could do nothing but let him lie about it. In fact, every person in that room had a forced smile. Just to stop worrying....at least five minutes. Five minutes of no grieving or crying. Five minutes away from the public eye. Five minutes from not searching frantically. Five minutes......of peace.

"You're thinking about something," she whispered.

"I just...I have a feeling...."

"Feeling?"

"I have that feeling again...."

"Oh what? You wanna go to your room again?"

"No! Not THAT feeling! A different one..."

"Then what?"

"Like....something is about to happen...."

"Something big?"

"Yeah...I mean...like someone is about to get hurt or something...."

"Again?"

"Yeah...again...."

"Like...you're about to encounter a life changing experience?"

"Not me....but something else....."

**....................................................**

Blood racing through his veins, his heart beating faster than any beat Gustav had ever played, his body cold and numb. He wasn't dead...but he felt like it. He was unprepared for this. He didn't know what to do. or how to answer. "I...um...."

"Listen, it's cool. It's not like I'm gonna shout it out to the world." Finally he took a breath...what a relief.

"How do you know?"

"Are you kidding? My little sister sits in front of the TV all day crying her eyes out. I think I know you're face by now."

"Oh....."

"Yeah, I mean, she's a fan...a big one. I'm not into the whole screaming girls thing though....."

"No kidding. I never et used to that..."

Yeah well, your concert last month left me half deaf."

"You went?"

"My parents wouldn't let her go without an "adult" so she begged...."

"Did you like it?"

"The music was kick ass and you guys were great and stuff. But my god...I'm never going back again without ear plugs or else I'll be permanently deaf."

"Yeah well....now you know why I left...i need a break from that...settle down a bit..."

""That's why you left?"

"Well.....sorta...also 'cause...."

"Dude, I totally get it," she said, looking down at a ring on her finger. "That'll be $72:89."

"OH MY GOD!" Both of them turned their head to look at a girl standing in front of them...light blonde hair....a Tokio Hotel t-shirt...."Oh my god! You're Bill fuckin' Kaulitz! Oh my god! I can't believe it!"

At first, Bill didn't panic. This was just another fan. She would be content with a picture and an autograph. But when he noticed her pulling out her cell phone.....

"Via...what are you doing?" asked the cashier, who by the looks of it was her big sister.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm calling the police and letting them know Bill Kaulitz has been found...."

Without realizing it, his feet were taking quick paces out of the store. They could buy food another time. Bill Kaulitz had been caught.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

A draft blew against her face, the quietness of the house beginning to frighten her. For the very first time in days, she was all alone in complete darkness. Noting made a single sound; nothing even seemed to be around. Everything surrounding her lay perfectly still. No action. No movement. No excitement. Every time she shifted from one end of the couch to the other, it felt as though she had gone no where. She was cold even underneath the blanket, shivering.

No one was around to comfort her, to support her, to be by her side, to wrap their arms around her and let her know things are just simply ok. So this is what it felt like to be without Bill Kaulitz......

She reached over to an end of the couch, her hands feeling around for something. _'There it is.' _

Firmly grasping the familiar object in her hand, she pulled it over and set it on her lap. She ran her fingers over all six strings and sighed. This is all she would have left. Music was the one thing that was given to her by fate and could never be taken away.

"Andy, I feel so lonely......."

"_Why? You know I'm always here for you."_

"It's so cold........."

"_Don't think about that. Forget about it. Forget it all. You're away from the outside world...why not enjoy it while you can?"_

Again, she ran her fingers over the six strings. Maybe he was right. Maybe just for now.....for five minutes....

'_Play a song.'_

Her mind went back to the first two days she had known Bill, the inspiration she had. If only it was possible for things to stay that simple. But that can never be. Not in her life. Not ever.

_Tage gehn vorbei  
Ohne da zu sein  
Alles war so gut  
Alles ich und du  
Geh  
Geh_

Wir ham nichts falsch gemacht  
Die ganze Zeit gedacht  
So könnt es weiter gehn  
Alles andere werden wir sehen

Geh Geh 

_  
Geh  
Lass uns hinter dir und mir  
Versuch nicht zu verstehen  
Warum es nicht mehr geht  
Geh  
Versuch uns beide zu verliern  
Für uns wirds erst weitergehen  
Wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen_

Geh Geh Geh

Tus für dich und mich  
Ich könnt es nicht  
Ich hätte nicht den Mut  
Alles ich und du

Geh Geh

Tage gehn vorbei  
Ohne da zu sein  
Deine Spuren führn zu mir  
Soweit weg von dir

Geh Geh Geh

Lass uns hinter dir und mir  
Versuch nicht zu verstehen  
Warum es nicht mehr geht  
Geh  
Versuch uns beide zu verliern  
Für uns wirds erst weitergehen  
Wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen

Geh Geh

Ich brech das Licht  
Die Schatten falln auf mich  
Ich seh uns nicht  
Alle Schatten falln auf mich  
Auf mich  
Schatten falln auf mich

Tage gehn vorbei  
Ohne da zu sein  
Das ist alles was uns bleibt  
Wenn du gehst  
Wenn du jetzt gehst  
Versuch nich zu verstehn  
Warum es nich mehr geht  
Geh  
Versuch uns beide zu verliern  
Für uns wirds erst weitergehen  
Wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen

Geh Geh

Tage gehn vorbei  
Ohne da zu sein  
Bleib

**Hey guys! Here's an English to the song "Geh" by Tokio Hotel...but in this case...by Akira Night. **

Days are passing by

Without being there

Everything was so fine

Everything me and you

Go

Go

We did nothing wrong

Thought all the time

That's how we could go on

Everything else we will see

Go

Go

Go,

Leave us behind you and me

Don't try to understand

Why we can't go on anymore

Go, try to lose us both

We'll only be able to go on

If we don't see each other anymore

Go

Go!

Go

Do it for you and me

I couldn't do it

I wouldn't be brave enough

Everything you and me

Go

Go

I break the light

Shadows fall on to me

I don't see us

All shadows fall on to me

Onto me

Shadows fall onto me

Days are passing by

Without being there

That's everything that's left for us

If you go

If you go now

Don't try to understand

Why we can't go on anymore

Go, try to lose us both

We'll only be able to go on

If we don't see each other anymore

Go

Go!

Days are passing by

Without being there

Stay!


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

He knew they were all in the hot tub just trying to relax. And he usually didn't like interrupting them during their down time. But he felt that this was important enough to interrupt. "Ok come on everyone. Out! We gotta go!"

"Go? Go where?"

"We just got an important phone call. We gotta go!"

"But where?"

"New Hampshire!"

"....ok....we already went there and we can't do a concert without...."

"Bill is in New Hampshire! Now get up and let's go!"

**...........................................**

'_Almost there, almost there! So close...almost there!' _Bang! Now he knows why Akira nearly fell when she banged her head on the door that night of the concert. _'Keys, keys. Where the fuck are those keys?' _He searched His front pockets, his back pockets, his jacket pockets, in his hat, in his shoe....Nothing.

He looked though one window, then the other, then the other...... _'Oh fuck! There's no time for this!'_

A bit relieved, he tapped on the window that was near the couch. "Akira! Can you hear me?"

She looked up. "Bill? Is that you?"

"Akira, the window! Feel around for the window!"

"Bill...why not just go through the front door?"

"I forgot the damn keys. Just feel around for the window and see if you can open it."

"I'm feelin', I'm feelin'!"

"Seriously! Hurry!"

"Why are you rushing? Cold season is over no?"

"I...uhhh.....I sorta got caught....."

**...........................................**

One clue after another. It would be easy to find Bill with his phone number and everything. But he didn't think about that. He just kept stepping on the gas pedal to his Black Cadillac Escalade. It was a feeling so unusual to him. Everything became so real, like as if little by little, the closer they got to their destination, the more alive he felt. Like every mile was a step closer to reality, to him memories reliving.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He said, taking one hand off the wheel, reaching into his pocket and throwing the phone at Ande.

"Gee thanks."

"So when was it?"

"When was what?"

"When did he call you?"

"He who?"

"I'm not THAT stupid. I know he called you."

"Oh....."

"So when was it?"

".....when we were leaving the hospital...."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well......."

"Why didn't you tell me?!?!?!!" he asked in a harsher tone.

"Look, we got two girls in the backseat. Let's not argue in front of them...."

"I don't give a fuckin' shit! It could be the fuckin' president sitting back there for all I care!"

"Tom....I......."

"Why?!?"

"He called 'cause he wanted to know how you were doing, alright?!! Get off my back!"

**.............................................**

"I can't find it!"

"Reach a little farther!"

"I reach out any more, I'm gonna fall out the window! You reach farther!" He reached as far as he could, slightly touching Akira's hand. "I almost got it....."

"Never in his life was he so thankful for being six feet tall. "Reach out more!"

"Schiebe Bill! Just jump!"

**.............................................**

_I promise you right now_

_I'll never let you down_

The ends of her fingers were entangled in her dirty blonde hair, her leg shaking uncontrollably. Bill was a decent guy, not exactly her taste, but he was nice. She thought about when they dropped off Akira six days ago, how fast he ran out of the house. It really pissed her off when people got in the way of true love. She witnessed it once before with her sister and Andy. And she wasn't sure she wanted to see that happen once more.

Her leg could not stay put, but she was relieved Georg and Gustav were sitting in the front seat, and her alone in the back.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

She sighed, taking off her scrunchy and letting her ruby red hair fall over her shoulders. She had just finished cleaning the house, as she always did after school to help Akira's mother.

"Thank you sweetheart. But you don't have to do this."

"You've got a lot to handle. Least I can do is help."

"Thank you."

Maya smiled. Her own mother passed away a couple years back and as you can imagine. Her and her step-mother weren't exactly the best of friends. Her own mother never judged her friends even if they didn't exactly come from a good background, some even with a slight criminal record. Her own mother always seemed to understand where they were coming from. Maya remembered stories her mom would tell her from los barrios in Puerto Rico, the gang life that she grew up with. Beautiful brown hair, greenish-brown eyes; Akira's mother was so much like her it almost hurt.

Her heart broke a little bit more each time she saw Ms. Night hugging her legs tightly on the couch. It was guilt. She was guilty. She took her daughter away from her. All she wanted to do was to bring back her happiness.

A vibration felt on her left leg. "Hello?"

"Maya?"

"What is it Ny?"

"Have they called Akira's mom yet?"

"No......wait who is 'they'?"

"How have they not called yet?!"

"Nylai! Who is 'they'??"

"The record company, the police, SOMEONE!"

"Why would they......."

"They're getting him. It's all over. They found him...they...."

"What?!"

"BILL KAULITZ HAS BEEN CAUGHT!"

**..............................................**

"Owwwww! Fick!" she said, as they both stumbled onto the floor.

"No complaining! There is no time!" he said, taking her by the hand and bringing her upstairs.

'_Listen to everything me and Bill say'._

Together they were alone on the top floor of the house, a nearly empty bedroom. Doors closed and locked, windows shut, curtains down. Every once in a while you could hear cars rushing by the house. His nerve trembling increased with every heartbeat shared between the two. He felt it. This was it. This was his ending. Like a child in her mother's arm, Akira nestled on his chest. His breathing was fast, but she could still hear the song in his breathing. Every inhale was his struggles, his obstacles, his battles. Every exhale was his victories, his dreams coming true.

She felt the teardrops from Bill's eyes slip onto her head. His fingers were stuck to her hair, but that was what he wanted. They had limited time. They had to make it last. "Why didn't you leave when you had the chance? You could have been far away from here by now,"

"I'm not going anywhere without you."

"But they don't know I'm here. Why didn't you leave when you had the chance?"

"You said people leave you whether they want to or not. I'm not like those people. I'm here to stay."

"Couldn't you have just come back for me?"

"Nein."

"But......"

"Nein!"

"Why not? I could have lived a few minutes without yo........." She could feel him giving her a glare. That was a lie. And they both knew it. He didn't leave because he didn't want her to suffer.

"There's no turning back now."

**.....................................................**

From the moment he stepped out from his car, reporters shouted one hundred questions every second, cameras were flashing all around him. All he heard was "Tom! Tom over here!"

He lowered his head, pulling his sunglasses closer to his face. ripping as fast as he could through the crowd. Inside the supermarket there was a tense feeling. It might have been the silence there was compared to the loud commotion from outside.

Caution tape surrounded the whole area, police men walking around back and forth with those annoying walkie-talkies they used. _'Why didn't they just use god damn cell phones?' _

Tom slowly walked up and down several aisles. With all that pride he had, he just couldn't let anyone witness him breaking down. He wiped a tear beginning to fall out of his eye with his sweater and let out a heavy sigh. No one told him yet, but Bill was not in here.

He took a peek at the registers; the police were interviewing two girls at front. For a slight second, he envied them. They got to look at his brother, and he didn't. He was still in mystery to where he could be at this very second.

"He should be nearby. Police say he couldn't have gotten far."

"They spotted him hours ago. He could be anywhere by now."

"Those two girls at front, the witnesses, say Bill was here alone. Akira had her operation done days ago and I doubt she can see yet. How far away do you think Bill would be?"

He turned his head, not letting Yicelle see the smile that was creeping over his face. His little brother wouldn't go anywhere without that girl. "You're pretty smart, ya know that?"

"I didn't get a scholarship because I'm stupid."

"Umm...I kinda got you kicked out of school.....didn't I?"

"No....i guess I'm just gonna have mega homework when I get back." He pulled her close, giving her a hug for no apparent reason. "Tom....I think you might want this." She said, holding out a cell phone.

"A phone?"

"Ande's phone."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Tom looks at the phone being extended in front of him, but turns his head. "I can't."

"You can't?"

"I can't interrupt."

"Tom, you're worried sick. A phone call would help big time."

"He has the rest of his life to spend with me. But right now he only has a few minutes to spend with her."

Yicelle smiled, putting the phone back in her pocket. The understanding between those two was completely unreal, even when they were apart for a period of time. "Tom Kaulitz."

"What?"

"You don't stop amazing me."

"You don't say?" he said, slipping an arm around her waist. Well if Bill can goof off with a girl for a while, I don't see why I can't."

_____________________

Bill cringed every time sirens would go by the house. No doubt they were going in the direction of the super market. He held her fragile body in his arms, her body still weak and pale. He thought back to that first night. The very first time they were left alone. He smiled. The way he felt right now, was the way he felt from that first hug. It was then he realized, he had loved her all along.

'_Can't we runaway together?'_

"This is all my fault."

"It's not."

"I said I would never leave you but I did."

"Relax. It was just the super market."

"That's not what I mean. If I didn't leave, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Everything happens for a reason. Maybe this is just one of those things where the reason is unknown."

"I'm so sorry......"

"I'm serious. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I forced you. I made you take a risk with me..."

"I chose my own destiny. I'm the one who decided to take a risk with you. I make my own choices." Her fingernails dug into his skin, and he whimpered from the pain. But for some strange unknown reason, he did not make her stop. She was holding him as strongly as she possibly could, and she didn't care if she was hurting him or not.

'_Knock, knock.'_

He let out a heavy gasp. They remained quiet. If there was no response, maybe the person knocking on their door would walk away. "This is the police. We're doing a neighborhood search for singer Bill Kaulitz. Is anyone home?"

No answer. Bill looked down, his fantasy paler than he had ever seen her, her entire body shaking nonstop. "I can't breathe........"

______________________

David, their manager, talked vigorously at the policemen in the area. Tom looked over at Andreas and Anna. "They look cute together," said Yicelle.

"I can't believe it. We're all hooking up at the worst time."

"Things just.....happen. Whether you want them to or not. Just gotta learn to live with it."

"But....."

"Geez stop your complaining. You're making it seem like a bad thing that you met me."

"Hey, I didn't look for you. You're the one who came looking for me."

"It's only 'cause I was told to! It Andy................."

"Oh....yeah.......Andy...."

"You just remind me so much of him........"

"I know. I mean...yeah I know. I get you."

"Tom..." as he said, as he started walking away. "I'm not hanging out with you just because you remind me of Andy. You know that right?"

"Yeah whatever. I'm just....I'm gonna go talk to the blond girl. I hear she was the cashier that talked to Bill before he ran off.............." Tom knew she was sincere about her feelings, but he began to think if it was really a smart idea to start something serious while his brother was away. He thought about the way they just fooled around on a daily bases as just little kids. _'we're still kids'_ he thought to himself. _'If only everyone else could see it too' _

____________________

[Flashback]

"_Tomi! Tom Tom! Tom Get out of the bathroom now! I have to get ready for school too ya know!"_

_The thirteen year old dreaded boy smiled into the mirror. He never told Bill but sometimes he would wake up extra early and lock himself in the bathroom just to get on Bill's nerves. "Hurry up or else I'm gonna take a piss on YOUR bed!"_

_He unlocked the door and turned the knob. "relax. I'm done. No need to get violent."_

"_Finally!"_

_He looks back at his younger brother quickly running into the bathroom and doing his business, without even bothering to close the door. _

_Tom trotted back into his bedroom and raided his drawer. He pulled on his favorite pair of baggy jeans and slipped on a red sweater over his white t-shirt. He looked in the mirror feeling good about his appearance and made his way into Bill's room. _

"_This shirt, or this one?"_

"_Do I have to say this everyday? Just pick one and get it over with. It's not a big deal."_

"_Unlike SOME people I actually care about the way I look!"_

"_Or really?"_

"_Yeah really."_

"_That's what you think you fuckin Barbie doll."_

"_I'd rather look like a Barbie doll then a torn up hobo!"_

"_You know what? Why don't you finish putting n your fuckin' costume so we can eat? We can't be late for school."_

"_Since when are you anxious to get to school?" he asked, his fingers tussling around through his hair, hairspray in the other hand._

"_Two words: Maya Fitzpatreick"_

"_The blonde one? Isn't she like 15 though?"_

"_So? She's still in our grade. Easy catch."_

"_How typical. No smart girl would go after you anyways."_

"_Oh yeah? And how many girls have you been with lately little brother?"_

"_I prefer not being a manwhore."_

"_That's code for: I can't get any."_

"_Boys1 Come downstairs! Breakfast is ready!" yelled Simone Trumper from the bottom of the staircase. "Bet I can beat you down there."_

"_You think you can win everything."_

"_I'm the oldest. It's not my fault I'm naturally the best at everything."_

"_Oh please."_

"_Shut up. You're just jealous I'm better looking."_

"_We're twins you fuckin' moron."_

"_And When was the last time someone mixed us up?" No answer. "Yeah that's what I thought. Now let's race! Last one to the kitchen has to do the other one's homework!"_

Tom stared at the picture of a younger version of him and Bill and chuckled to himself. It was good memories like those that kept him alive. It wouldn't be long now until he was reunited with his brother. The only thing he wasn't lloking forward to though was that he would have to hold his brother until he would cry himself to sleep for the rest of his life,


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"You never stopped with that annoying habit of yours, huh?" asked Yicelle.

"Oh what? Oh yeah, no." said Nylai with her fingers entangled in the ends of her dirty blonde hair. Her brown eyes were scanning the area to see when Maya would arrive.

"I feel kinda bad for bill. Tom tells me he was really into this girl."

"Huh? Oh yeah. Totally in love and shit."

"Ok, are you looking for something?"

"Yici, seriously just leave me alone. Go play around with your boyfriend or something. I'm waiting for someone to get here."

"Ok then....whatever......"

_________________________

Knocking continued on he front door and they remained in same position; wrapped up in each other and silent. "Is anyone home? We need to inspect the area."

"I need to tell you something." Akira whispered.

"What?"

'_Don't say anything you'll regret.'_

"I already said all I can say, Andy!"

"Shhhhh shhhhh we don't want them to hear us."

"You know it's all over right?"

"It's not over yet. We still have time."

"Does it matter? No matter what we do............."

"There is no turning back."

'_Crying doesn't solve anything lil' sis. I thought you knew that by now.' _She rapidly wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Baby don't cry. We'll figure something out."

"There's something I want say............."

"I'm listening."

_It's been a mystery and still they try to see  
Why somethin' good can hurt so bad  
Caught on a one-way street, the taste of bittersweet  
Love will survive somehow, some way_

One love feeds the fire  
One heart burns desire  
I wonder, who's cryin' now  
Two hearts born to run  
Who'll be the lonely one  
I wonder, who's cryin' now

So many stormy nights, so many wrongs or rights  
Neither could change their headstrong ways  
And in a lover's rage, they tore another page  
The fightin' is worth the love they save...

_One love feeds the fire  
One heart burns desire  
I wonder, who's cryin' now  
Two hearts born to run  
Who'll be the lonely one  
I wonder, who's cryin' now_

_Only so many tears you can cry  
'Til the heartache is over  
And now you can say your love  
Will never die_

_One love feeds the fire  
One heart burns desire  
I wonder, who's cryin' now  
Two hearts born to run  
Who'll be the lonely one  
I wonder, who's cryin' now_

_________________________


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Sorry guys that I haven't updated my story in such a long time. I've been sick and busy and school and blah blah blah. Anyways this story is almost to its end and I wanted to thank EVERYONE for their kick ass reviews! Umm...keep reviewing! XD**

**Oh and please help me out and tell me if sumthing no make sense. English is mi second language so yeah...mi grammar can be very off sometimes. ANYWAYS….MOVING ON! **

Tom took the hand of the blonde-pink haired girl and escorted her into the back seat of his Cadi. He slammed the door shut, locking his doors and windows wanting to get sum privacy. Thank goodness his windows were tinted black. He turned to look at her with the kind of look that any girl in the world would die for. The desire in his eyes, the bulge in his pants. He had the reputation of a ladies' man and a girl sitting right beside him that can make any man go crazy.

"Think you can help me out?"

"That depends. What do you need help with?"

"You saw my twin…right..?"

"The guy with the nails is your twin? Wow I knew you guys were brothers but I didn't think you were twins..."

"Yeah I know. People say that a lot."

"So about that thing you need help with…."

"Oh right umm…." She sat there simply waiting for his the rest of his response but he said nothing. Her eyes were glued to the way he fiddled around with his lip piercing, knowing very well exactly what he was thinking about at that moment. "I think I should go…."

"No. Don't go. Please? I already lost my brother. Don't you leave too…."

"Well….what do you need then?" His fingers lightly caressed the side of her bare arm. "I think we need to get a little closer…." He whispered softly, pulling her in closer. His brother was away, and he needed comfort. He knew starting something serious wasn't the smartest thing to do. But a quicksie? Nothing serious about that.

"I want you to help me….Open up to me……"

"I have more secrets than you think."

"Well then...I guess I'll just have to dig in deeply 'til I figure them out…."

……………………………**..**

He peeked through the window checking to see if police was still there. Things had seem to quiet down, and no one was on the street. "Are they gone?"

"Ja."

"Wow, I've never been so scared in my life. I thought it was all over."

"It's a sign. We're meant to be together meine prinzessin. Nothing is getting in the way."

"I'm serious Bill; you scared me half to death when you said you got caught…."

"Even if we did get caught. I'm fighting for you. I'm not letting you go. Not now. I can't."

"Bill Kaulitz."

"Yeah?"

"You never stop amazing me, ya know that?"

"And same goes for you……" The room all of a sudden was filled with silence, but no tension. They were lovers on the run but for some strange reason they couldn't feel more comfortable. Bill looked over at his prinzessin, her beauty not only physical but the qualities that added to it. He went over to one of his suitcases, taking out a small case. He knew he was ready. "Mein engel. I have something to ask you….."

……………………………**..**

Anna lightly ran her French tipped fingernails through his blonde hair, his head resting on her lap, surrounded by his friend Georg, Gustav, by the police and other authority figures. The chaos all around them was starting to get to them. Policemen walking in all directions, their walkie-talkies going back and forth. The screaming of fans and paparazzi from outside, the security team holding back anyone who dared entered the building. "I hate this feeling…." He thought out loud.

"We all do."

"You know, ya think we would be used to this by now." Said Georg.

"Even our biggest fans have ever been as crazy as the people outside." Replied Gustav.

"Boys, please. You sound like little girls who complain about everything. If Bill was here, then he can't be that far."

"He was spotted hours ago. He could be anywhere by now."

"Well….was he by himself?"

"He was spotted alone…."

"You boys need to start using your common sense. If Bill was alone, that means the girl wasn't with him which means he would have to back and get her."

"What if he left alone and came back with her?"

"By the looks of it, Bill isn't leaving this girl for anything. He most likely went back for her. And if she can't see, how far do you really expect them to be?"

"I guess…."

"I know." She lightly kissed the top of his forehead. "All of you need to relax. He's not far. I know it."

"I don't see why he ran away. We had already accepted him being in love with the girl…"

"There is no way in hell David would let us bring the girl with us on tour. It wouldn't be good for our image."

"We were supposed to leave a few days ago…."

"I guess he didn't want to leave her."

"Geez what was your first clue?"

"No getting sassy, Anna. This is serious."

"Give Bill some time. He'll find out what to do on his own. Just let him do his thing."

"If only everyone else would leave him alone. Maybe he'd still be here with us. Him and the girl."

"Hey guys." Said Yicelle coming in from outside. "Have you guys seen Tom?"

"He left a while back. Why?"

"He said he was gonna go talk to that blonde chick…but I can't find either of them…" A few seconds later, Jost came rushing through the doors signaling everyone to leave. "David, David." Called Yicelle. "David, have you seen Tom?"

"Tom? I'm not sure hun, but we gotta scram. They've been found."

"They found them?!"

"Well, they think they know where they are. But that's better than nothing. Come on let's go!"


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 **

Yicelle froze as nearly everyone who was in the food market started running outside. She worried about where Tom could be, but she quickly shook it off and ran outside to where everyone else could be. She jumped to look over the masses of people running in all directions, only to spot Tom's car. She saw smoke coming out of the muffler which meant that the car was running. And no way in hell would Tom give his keys to anyone else so it had to be him in there.

She shoved her way through the crowd and opened the door at the passenger's side. "Tom?"

At that very instant, Yicelle's eyes went from a golden honey color to gray. He put his face down in shame. The beautiful blonde had nothing but resentment in her hazel eyes. They both made a mistake. And they knew it. He lay motionless on top of his innocent victim. Tom didn't dare look up. He couldn't.

"They think they know where your brother is. I thought you would want to know but I see you found a new distractment."

Still, he said not one word.

She closed the door allowing the two to get dressed. Once she heard the blonde step out of the car, she went back into the passenger's seat, Tom fully dressed and behind the wheel, still unable to look at her....

"I....."

"Save it. I don't wanna hear it right now. Just....just let me call Anna so we know where we're goin."

**.....................................................**

His lips couldn't be removed from the sweet decadent taste of her neck. All self control, all will power, any strength that she had once possessed was long gone.

"I can hear them..." she said softly.

"I know."

The increase of sirens and shouts of fans and reporters; it could be heard from oceans away. But she ignored it. Akira pressed her ear against his chest. She knew how reality worked. Any hope that she had once had that they would be together forever had vanished. For their final moments together, all she wanted was to hear his musical breathing. A song that no one could comprehend. A song that no one but her knew the secret meaning behind it.

"How long?" he asked.

"Don't count. Just let time stand still for now."

**.....................................................**

He stepped out of the car. The sight he witnessed left his mouth open in disbelief. "Tom!" He turned and saw Georg coming his way. "Tom, they want to break in the house and force them out. "

Tom's facial expression didn't change one bit. For some reason, more and more heads began to turn towards his direction. Within a matter of seconds, everything became quiet. All eyes on him as he walked towards one of the police officials. "Give them some time." He said in a stern, serious voice.

"They have fifteen minutes to come out or we're forced to go in there and take them out ourselves."

The tension grew. The silence even heavier. Tom turned. After several minutes of quiet self pondering, he turned to face the officer once more. "If they aren't out in fifteen minutes, let me go in. Alone."

**.....................................................**

Yicelle looked around at the massive amount of people surrounding the area. Out of the crowd, she recognized two people. Nylai and Maya walked slowly and calmly towards her; her younger sister and friend. "You knew where they were this whole time, huh?"

"Depends. Why do you ask?" replied her little sister, with all her blonde sassiness. .

"No reason. But I know you guys knew all along."

"Maybe we did. Maybe we didn't." She rose an eyebrow, but they juss continued to smile at them.

"You guys are pretty good."

"We try."

Yicelle shook her head and turned to look back at Tom Kaulitz. He had that leadership quality that she thought no one but Andy could ever have. Even from afar she could sense the warmth in his eyes. She sensed his worriment, his agony. He leaned against the front door of the house. Still, he couldn't look her in the eyes.

Her ill-faded smile slowly disappeared. Whether or not he knew it, Yicelle had given him whatever was left of her heart right into his hands. This betrayal of trust was another knife in her heart. And yet, it was still beating.

"_Tom Kaulitz. Heartbreaker. That nickname brings back memories, don't it?" _

Tom rose his head, looking directly at Yicelle; she smiled. He heard Andy's voice too. An apology so sincere was written in his eyes.

"_No turning back lil missy. I told you to look for him for a reason." _


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Ok so I feel REALLY bad that I've been taking so long to update. It's just that I've been sick and stuff...and I had the WORST writers block EVER. But I have some ideas (finally) on this fanfic so if any of my loveable readers r still around, I totally would appreciate those comments. ******

**And if you like my work (which I'm hoping you do) please read/review my oneshot story that I just posted called "The Enslavement of Liberation". But anyways, time to finish this fanfic! (I totally owe you guys xP) **

'_Five more minutes'_ they heard announced.

"Tom is here."

"He misses you. No doubt he's here."

"I know...."

"Still think this was worth the risk?"

"I don't have a single doubt in my head. This was more than worth it."

"Our time is limited." He remained silent. The ticking of the clock going by second by second was the only sound being made. "You and I both knew this wouldn't last forever."

Bill opened the velvet case. Slowly, he slid the ring onto the finger on her left hand. "We'll meet again someday."

………………………………………………

Once the door was unlocked, he turned the knob, crept into the house and closed the door behind him, securely locking it. Tom took a seat on the couch and made no other motion. His purpose of coming inside? To stall and give his brother some extra time alone with his beloved. He didn't have the heart to go upstairs and tell his little brother that his time alone with Akira was up.

Tom thought back to the night she fell right into his arms. Akira had this beauty that made you stop and stare. When it came to appearance, she had not a single flaw. Her face was perfectly structured, her body in perfect curves. Just the way Tom liked it. And yet, he didn't hesitate to give her to his brother.

Bill's immediate reaction to Akira's sudden presence was unlike anything Tom had ever seen his brother go through. There was no denying that Akira stole his little brother's heart. The bond created that night grew to where they were now. And now they had to split.

"How did I let this happen?"

"_It's not your fault." _

"I ruined my brother's life."

"_No. he saved my sister's life." _

"Yeah well now your little sister and my little brother are gonna suffer for the rest of their lives."

"_Let me take care of them. You focus on Yicelle."_

"If she ever forgives me....."

"_Uhhh yeah. Man, you were forgiven before she even found out." _

**Sorry this chapter is so short. But I promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer and WAY intense. Comments please !! xD And don't forget to check out my oneshot "The Enslavement of Liberation." **


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Bang! Move! Move! Let's go!"

"No! Not yet! They're not ready yet!"

"I'm sorry young man but we had an agreement. There time is up."

"Another five minutes isn't gonna kill us!"

"Finally finding your brother is internationally news. People from all around the world are tuned in live hoping for a safe return of Bill Kaulitz."

"I don't care! Tell them to leave my brother alone!"

"I'm sorry, boy." The men in uniform continued to flood into the house as some remained outside to hold back the anxious crowd of reporters and fans. Tom could do nothing but watch them make their way upstairs. Door after door was kicked open exposing empty rooms. All except one door: locked.

"Open up! This is the police!" Bill clung onto Akira for dear life, but she didn't make a single movement. "You have about five seconds to open this door before we kick it down!" Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

"Don't touch me!"

"We're doing this for your own good boy! Everyone needs to know you're in good condition."

"No! No! Leave me alone! I don't give a crap about what everyone needs!" he kicked, he scratched, he punched, he bit, but no matter what he did there was no escaping. Two strong officers grabbed an arm each, another two grabbing his legs.

Tom saw his little brother being forced out of the house, a sight that broke his heart. "I don't wanna go back! Let me go!" The flashing of cameras nearly blinded Bill, but he continued to scream, to yell, to let everything out. They carried him into a police car along with his manager, and soon it drove off. Tom stayed behind, just listening,

"Wow he went insane just for that girl."

"What a maniac. I feel bad for the guy though."

"I can't believe they are making him leave his love!"

"No girl is worth your career. Shows how smart he is."

And the comments continued to come out. "Tom! Tom Kaulitz. What is your reaction to this situation with your brother? Do you think it was a smart idea for him to run off like that?"

He stared at the reporter, his eyes showing nothing but rage. Sternly he said, "Leave me alone."

The crowd was full of commotion of the even that was just witnessed. And they all knew this scene wasn't over yet.

**.......................................................**

Bill inhaled and exhaled as loud as he could, but for some reason all he wanted was to make it so that he could never take another breath again.

"Bill. Relax. It's gonna be ok."

"Why can't you just leave me alone. Why can't you all just LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

"Don't you see what this girl has done to you?"

"I was just FINE until you all came and tore us apart."

"You need help, Bill. We're gonna take you back home in Germany and there you are starting your daily therapy sessions. We are gonna help you."

"If you really wanted to help me, you would just leave me alone."

"You are never to see that girl again Bill. She has destroyed you. We are going home. Now."

**.......................................................**

Tom stood in the doorway of the bedroom, Akira still sitting on the bed as still as a statue. "He's gone."

"I know....."

"Tomorrow I can see."

"Then you can see my brother. Tomorrow. I can arrange it."

"No. I don't want to see him. Just.......go. Leave me alone." He said nothing, turned and made his way back outside.

'_Like I said. I'll take care of it.'_

**.......................................................**

**One year later **[age 17]

She put the last of her school books on the shelf. It was the end of her home schooling session which meant she could finally lay back and relax. Her guitar case was gripped by one of her petite hands, while she slung a back pack onto her shoulder filled with notebooks, pens, a tape recorder and a bunch of used and blank tapes. Slipping her feet into a pair of flip flops, she walked down the stairs.

"Going to the beach again hun?"

"Of course. You know how much I love the ocean."

"And you know how I love reminding to take you special eye drops everyday. Have you done it?"

"Yes yes I already did. I don't see the point though. I can see perfectly."

"Well that Dr. Lynin is a miracle worker."

"I know. So how about you create a miracle and tell me where the car keys are?"

"You can go another time. Right now you have visitors."

"Visitors?"

"They're waiting in the living room."

How odd. She only had one or two people come and see her: Maya, Nylai and close friends who understand her situation. She made her way to the living room, making a quick stop by the restroom for a quick glance in the mirror. Her black curls were straightened along with her hot pink and lime green streaks, and her green eyes were pale. Same as always. She sighed. She would do anything to return the brightness in her eyes again. No matter how many compliments she received, she was never content with what was reflected on the mirror.

Her feet continued to make paces to the living room. Her head looked up.

"Hello Akira."

"Maya? What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know. Just to stop by."

"Uhm...ok....you could have called first ya know."

"I know but where's the fun in that? Besides, I have a little surprise for you"

"A surprise?"

"Tell me. Do you recognize her?" she asked, pointing to a figure that was leaning on the doorway between the living room and dining room. Long almost black locks curled down to the middle of her back, her tan skin glistening. She wore shorts that barely made it to the middle of her thigh, her tank top a bit too tight with large silver hoop earring that matched the rhinestones on her flip flops. "Do you recognize me?"

Akira looked at the young woman for several minutes and still nothing. Her cat eyes scanned the figure from head to toe, but when she made contact with those honey colored eyes....

"Yicelle?"

"I never thought that dying my hair would make me look so different."

"Yicelle...what are you doing here?"

"What kind of welcome is that? Gosh."

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just surprised I guess."

"It's fine sweetheart. I just wanted to stop by and give you this," said Yicelle, giving an envelope to Akira.

"What is it?"

"Just open it."

She ripped open the envelope, pulling out a card. An invitation.

_You are cordially invited to attend _

_the wedding of Tom Kaulitz and Yicelle Santos._

_This special invitation signals that you are a VIP guest. _

_The ceremony will be held......_

"You're getting married?"

"Yes!" she squealed, extending her left arm to show off the diamond engagement ring on her finger. "And we really, really want you to come! You're practically part of the family. It wouldn't be complete without you."

"Did it take you over a year to figure that out?"

"You know as well as I do that I can't leave Tom."

"Does Andy even know?"

"Of course.....of course he knows."

"So....you're getting married.....to Tom?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Ok."

"So will you come?"

"I don't know."

"Please? I know hate being a bridesmaid so I didn't ask but will you at least come as a guest?"

"Who else is invited?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Close friends, my family, his family, and we're even giving away a few special invites to some lucky fans."

"Ok."

"So what? Are you gonna come?"

"I'll think about it."

"What ever you say. Just let me know by next week. I'd stick around but I have a few errands to do for the wedding. Just PLEASE consider coming. "

They waited until Yicelle left the house. "So?"

"So?"

"What are you gonna do? Are you gonna go?"

"I don't know, Maya."

"Oh come on. I'm one of the bridesmaids but my partner is a total bore. I need someone fun to entertain me!"

"It's a Hollywood party filled with international stars and icons. I'm pretty sure you'll find some entertainment."

"Come on! You have barely left this house for a year. The only place you go is the ocean or the lake all the way in New Hampshire. You need to get out for once! And she did say that Tom's family would be there which includes an awfully adorable little brother that I know you're crazy about."

"And for that reason I'm not going."

"Why not? I think it's been enough time."

"I said I don't want to see him. I mean it."

"I had a feeling this would happen." Maya arose from the couch, throwing a book towards Akira. "Read that." Akira looked at her with a dazzled expression, watching as Maya escorted herself out of her home. _The Unwritten Future: Poetry of the Past_. She opened the front cover only to find a note. _'Turn to page 120.'_

Page after page she turned, until she reached page 120.

_Beyond the truth_

_Infinite in time_

_Closer to reality_

_When I look into your eyes_

_Heart still pounding_

_Logic has yet to live_

_Everything I owe you_

_I've refused to give_

_Sorrow through life_

_Sadness in death_

_Saving me from falling_

_To the day be be-wed_

_Sincerity in your words_

_Peace and serenity in my thoughts_

_All the things I've learned_

_Every lesson you taught_

_Giving my life to someone else_

_Breaking down just for you_

_Patience getting away from me_

_Til the day I say "I do"_

_Lies running though my veins_

_Taking time away from everything_

_Soul slowly fading_

_Love is no such thing_

_Stars are dashing through the sky_

_Tears reflecting off the moon_

_Darkness will be cleared up_

_The eternity will be ours soon_

-Bill Kaulitz

**.......................................................**

**The next chapter will most likely be the last chapter to the story! YAY! I made it! I just want to say thank you very much for the support my fabulous readers have been giving me. And remember, this is NOT the last you'll see of me. I'm planning to write oneshot stories and I might do a few about Bill and Akira. So yeah, ALMOST DONE!!!! Oh yeah. Review please xD**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Bill adjusted Tom's bow tie and slightly smiled. Tomorrow was the day his older brother had been waiting for for almost a year. At least his brother had a good year. "I don't see the point of putting on your tuxedo. It's not like you gained 50 pounds in the past week."

"Oh shut up Georg."

"He's nervous. Lay off the jokes. Besides, we can always make fun of Tomi AFTER the wedding." Said Gustav.

"True."

"Ha ha very funny guys. Ya see this is why neither one of you two aren't my best man."

"That's ok cuz we couldn't wanna do it anyways. That's what you have a twin brother for."

"Bill," said David knocking on the other side of the door. "Dr. Sorrentino is here." Quietly he walked out of the dressing room, walking towards his own dresser.

"Nice to see you again, Bill."

"Same here." He replied, lying down on his couch.

"So tell me. How are you?"

"Same as usual."

"You're brother's wedding is tomorrow. You excited?"

"I guess."

"You don't sound excited."

"I'm happy for Tomi, I mean he's my brother."

"Makes sense. You're not exactly doing a very good job at showing it."

"I asked Tomi and Yicelle to invite her."

"I see. And? You're nervous about seeing her after so long?"

"No."

"Really?"

"That's because she's not coming."

"Ya know, the reason I was hired in the first place was to help you get over her."

"Then how come they haven't fired you yet?"

"I'm here to help. And after 6 yrs in college I think I'm smart enough to know that forcing you to get over all this isn't helpful at all."

"I mean it John. I'm sick of everyone running my life I'm gonna get her back whether they want me to or not."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"The only way I can do it. With music."

**.......................................................**

**One year later **[age 18]

"Kira!!!! Maya is here to see you!!!"

"Alright Anaya! I heard you the first time!" Akira ran down the stairs, going into the living room to her little sister and best friend. "Ok. What is it that you wanted to show me so bad?"

"Ok. First you have to promise me you're not gonna walk away or run off or brake something."

"Don't exaggerate. Just tell me what's going on?"

"Will you promise?"

"Tell me what's going on first."

"No. you HAVE to promise."

"Ok, ok I promise. Just tell me what's up."

"Ok. Just hear me out and let me explain all the way through."

"Yes. An explanation would be nice."

"In about five minutes, on TRL, they are gonna do a performance of their new single off their new album. It's been one year in the making and afterwards they'll be interviewed. All I ask is that you watch this with me."

"One question. Who is 'they'?"

"....Tokio Hotel. I know, I know you want nothing to do with them but just watch with me. Please? Just this one time."

'_Watch the show. It won't hurt.'_ She pondered the request for several minutes. "Turn on the TV."

Excited, Maya pressed the "on" button, and quickly went to MTV.

_Ladies and gentleman. We've been receiving requests for months from all over the world and as we promised, we have them here, live and for the next hour it's all about making your plans work out. Here they are, with their brand new single off their new album "Humanoid", Tokio hotel and "Pain of love"_

The lights dimmed, and the spotlight was pointed to the stage where four young guys all prepared to perform.

_One, two, one, two, three, four_

_The pain of love, won't break us up,  
We don't need your salvation._

The pain of love, will never stop,  
We are our own creation.

The pain of love, is in our hearts,  
It's deeper than the ocean.

The pain of love, waits in the dark,  
We take it in slow motion.

And we go on, and we go on, and on, and on,  
We don't belong, we don't belong, belong, to anyone.

The pain of love will last forever,  
Promise me, promise me,  
We'll celebrate the pain together.

The pain of love, love, love.

The pain of love, in all of us,  
It hits you like a hammer.

The pain of love, we can't turn off,  
Lets celebrate the drama.

The pain of love, don't let it crush,  
We will all be forgiven.

The pain of love, I wanna touch,  
Without it's not worth living.

And we go on, and we go on, and on, and on,  
We don't belong, we don't belong, belong, to anyone.

The pain of love will last forever,  
Promise me, promise me,  
We'll celebrate the pain together.

The pain of love, love, love.

We climb the mountain, walk the desert,  
For our love.

Lets make a pact tonight,  
So we can feel this pain of love forever.

And we go on, and we go on, and on, and on,  
We don't belong, we don't belong, belong, to anyone.

And we go on, and we go on, and on, and on,  
We don't belong, we don't belong, belong, to anyone.

The pain of love will last forever,  
Promise me, promise me,  
We'll celebrate the pain together.

The pain of love, love, love.

The pain of love.

The pain of love.

The pain of love.

The crowd began to scream and applaud as loud as they could, as did all of Times Square. After a brief commercial break they were being interviewed.

_Interviewer: Hey, we're back with Tokio Hotel. Hey guys, how ya been?_

_Bill: Good, really good._

_Interviewer: The fans have been going insane begging us to have you on our show. It's crazy, our phone line has been going off the wall and they even crashed our server. _

_Tom: yeah, well we love our fans. We are happy that they wanted to see us._

_Interviewer: I hear they are all excited about your new album which I hear has been over a year in the making._

_Bill: Yes, we've been creating some, some new stuff in the studio. It's real different from everything we've done and we just hope everyone likes it_

_Interviewer: Well I'm sure they are siked about that. And well, I also hear that you two recently celebrated your 20__th__ birthday?_

_Bill: Yes, yes we did._

_Tom: Yeah we got one cake for each one of us and of course I blew out the candles first_

_Interviewer: I sense you're the older twin?_

_Bill: Only ten minutes but Tom is really proud of that._

_Interviewer: Haha I bet he is. And what about those birthday wishes? What did you wish for?_

_Tom: I wished for that everyone will love our album and I'm pretty sure that will come true._

_Interviewer: So I see you all have new look. Definitely different from what I saw back when you guys were promoting the 'Scream' album._

_Bill: Yeah we decided to switch it up a bit._

_Georg: Yeah, we don't wanna be boring._

_Tom: What do you mean? You still look exactly the same. So you must be boring._

_Georg: Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Interviewer: Then again, you guys have a look different from everyone else anyways. _

_Bill: Yeah well we don't like mixing in with people. We like to stand out. To be different._

_Interviewer: Speaking of different, Bill you never told us what your birthday wish is. Different from Tom's wish?_

_Bill: Sorry can't tell. This is one wish I want to come true. _

_Interviewer: It wouldn't have anything to do with someone not stealing this dog tag you have around your neck is it?_

_Bill: This?_ He lifted up his silver dog chain to show to the camera. Plain, silver. The camera zoomed in even closer. Behind it was the engraved initials '_To my li sis. Love you always A+A. _

"It's him!"

"Yes Akira. It's him."

"No you don't get it! Andy, it's him isn't it?! It's him!!!!!!!!!!!"


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**Haha I lied. Last chapter wasn't the last chapter xD I Actually don't know how to end this O_o but I shall figure it out eventually. Don't forget ppl. HUMANOID IS OUT OCT. 6 !! Go buy urself a copy....you KNOW you want to.......**

**But anyways. Yeah. Keep reading and keep reviewing! I love you guys so much and I appreciate ur help xD And also don't forget to tell me if I make mistake in grammar or if something makes no sense. **

**Oh yeah. And I listen to music when I write, so I might end up sneaking in a few song lyrics in my writing. SO just in case, all rights go to whatever song I include and the artist that sings it.....again...i don't do it on purpose...it just happens xP**

**Ok. NOW you can read xD**

_Interviewer: Tom Kaulitz. Married man for almost a year. How's things been going with the wife?_

_Tom: Yeah well, you know how it is. Nag nag nag nag nag but then again, when she looks as good as she does, no way I can complain._

_Interviewer: Haha she getting on your nerves already? _

_Tom: Naw I'm just joking. She's great. She's always at my side and my number two supporter right behind my brother._

_Interviewer: So have things changed between you two since Tom has gotten married? _

_Bill: I have to admit, I'm a bit jealous things worked out with his love life unlike mine. In fact our good friend Andreas has recently gotten married as well to a lovely girl named Anna, and Georg here has a girlfriend. But what can I say? I'm doing ok. Tom hasn't forgotten about me yet...well except at night when it's time to go to bed._

_Interviewer: How about you? How's your love life going?_

_Bill: Well, you know, with all the recording and work for this album, I'm not really in the position to be in a relationship. But it would be nice if she appeared again._

_Interviewer: Let's just try not to repeat the incident from two years ago, ya heard?_

Bill just smiled a half smile.

_Tom: What happened back then was just all wrong timing but I believe my brother can make it with his lover._

_Interviewer: So you've had communication with this girl this whole time?_

_Bill: I haven't seen or heard from her since that day. _

**.......................................................**

Bill looked out at the arena. It had been years since the band had performed at this very place. Just about everything looked exactly the same as the last time he remembered it. "You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Well David wants a band meeting before the show in your dressing room. We'll meet you there in a minute. We still have to help out with the instruments."

"Sure thing." Bill walked to the backstage area, passing door by door until he reached his dressing room. He turned the knob slowly, and closed the door behind him.

"You are such a liar," said a voice. He turned, his body in shock. "You said Tom was the one with dreadlocks. But by the looks of it, it seems like you're the one with dreads, huh buddy?"

"Well.....that was back then....." She sat up from the couch, smoothing out her jeans and t-shirt. It was a sight he had been imagining for years, but he never thought he would once again be in the presence of her true beauty. Every step she took closer, his heart would beat one notch faster.

In person, his face was even more beautiful than it appeared on the television screen. His skin was pale, white. His face looked as if he was some kind of anime character or an Asian porcelain doll. "My god," she said.

"What?" he replied with a slight laugh.

"You're so damn tall." He smiled. It was probably the most gorgeous smile she had ever witnessed_._

'_Just once'__, she told herself. __'Just let me see his face once and I'll be satisfied'__. _

Finally, her wish was granted. She looked upward. Her eyes were glued to him; to his animated face, his heavily makeup coated eyes so striking, his boyish smile, his beautiful black and white dreads that gave him some sort of elegance to his androgynous look. She became a bit nervous...she could feel his eyes burning into her own.

Her skin had gotten some color, a light creamy rose color. Her face seemed to be a bit more tight, more put together, more....mature. If she was any taller than five feet people might think she was in her twenties. Before she looked striking yet fragile, but now she looked strongly striking. She didn't seem like that lost little girl he met two years back. She was woman. She had the beauty of a rose, but the image of a rock. A rock that could not be broken. She looked confident.

"You look so......glamorous..."

"That's just me."

"And the whole world just LOVES you," she replied sarcastically.

"I don't care if they do or don't. I just hope a certain someone still does?"

She turned to face the opposite direction from him, raising her eyebrow. "I don't know. Should I?"

Bill's heart fell straight to the bottom of his stomach; lower if it was possible. In less than a second, he went from pleading, to what seemed like anger. He went from forgiving to frustrating. "Every night I rush to my bed with hope that I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes."

"So I'm guessing you're gonna go to sleep when I get out of here?"

"I wish that you're there when I wake up so I can wrap my arms around you for real and tell me you'll stay by my side."

"What do I look like? A genie?"

"Look at me!" he said, grabbing her shoulder and turning to look him directly in the eye. "I've gone out my head and full on crazy for the past two years. This fake smile is officially gone. I'm burning, can't you see? I'm not playing around anymore. And you.....don't you mess with my heart......"

She looked down at his feet, then back up to his face. "Let go of me." Obediently he released his grip from her shoulders, and she began to run. As quickly as she could. Akira had always wondered what this felt like; to be able to runaway without having anyone to guide you. To run by pure instinct and to actually not bump into any inanimate object. "Akira, where are you going?!" she heard Nylai shouting in the background. She simply left.

**.......................................................**

**OHHHHHHHH SUSPENSE! xD My goal is to finish this story before the album comes out. So yeah. Reviews please!!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"And where do you think you're going?" Akira jumped up and turned to look at the blonde male who had spoken to her.

"Who are you?"

"You were here to see Bill, weren't you?" That voice. It sounded so familiar.

"Andreas?"

"Pleasure to meet you. Now may I ask where exactly you are going?"

"I just..."

"Ya know, I haven't seen you in over two years."

"Yeah well....."

"Did you even bother to check up on how my best friend is doing?"

"I couldn't....."

"How selfish can you be? A relationship takes TWO people. But not this one. It's all about you you you!"

"I am not selfish."

"Yes you are! You think you have everything figured out. You think you know Bill and everything that you consider him. But no, you don't. And the worst part is that you don't even bother giving him a chance. You think Bill is ready to play your little mind games?"

"I'm not playing a ..."

"Oh don't even start with that, I don't care if you can see now. He's a person too ya know. Him being some famous rock star doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings. Truth is, he's fragile person. Always has been."

"Yelling isn't gonna make me stay."

"I don't care. Just....just think about what I'm telling you. Can you just open your eyes wide enough to see the damage you've made him suffer on his own?"

**.......................................................**

The crowd began to scream at even higher pitch than before once the band began to walk on stage. Gustav sat behind his drum set, his drum sticks in hand in preparation to playing an amazing show. He adjusted his black frame glasses and ran his fingers through his now brunette hair. Georg then walked on stage with his bass in his hands, pushing his long light brown hair away from his eyes and smiling to the crowd. He was followed by Tom, in his signature baggy clothes and guitar strapped around his shoulder, his hands placing his headband on the top of his head as a compliment to his black cornrows. Insanity grew to new heights as Bill, their fierce lead singer, stepped onstage,

The lights dimmed down and fans went insane as the band began playing the beginning of their new single, Automatic.

_Automatic  
Automatic_

You're automatic,  
And your heart's like an engine  
I die with every beat  
You're automatic,  
And your voice is electric  
Why do I still believe?

It's automatic  
Every word in your letter  
A lie that makes me bleed  
It's automatic  
When you say things will get better  
But they never...

There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
Why do I keep loving you

It's automatic,  
Counting cars on a crossroad  
They come and go like you  
It's automatic,  
Watching faces I don't know  
Erase the face of you

It's automatic  
Systematic  
So traumatic  
You're automatic

There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
Why do I keep loving you

Automatic  
Automatic  
Automatic  
Automatic

Each step you make  
Each breath you take  
Your heart. Your soul.  
Remote-controlled  
This life is so sick  
You're automatic to me

(There's no real love in you)  
(There's no real love in you)  
There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
(There's no real love in you)  
There's no real love in you  
Why do I keep loving you?

Automatic  
(There's no real)  
Automatic  
(Love in you)  
Automatic  
(Why do I)  
Automatic  
(Keep loving you?)  
Automatic...

Fans were jumping up and down all over the arena. It had been the most madness anyone had ever seen. As soon as the crowd began to quiet down a bit, Bill Began to speak. "This next song that we wanna play is a very special song." He chuckled a bit as the fans again began to scream. "This next song was not written by the band. In fact, it won't appear on the album. No one has ever heard it before and we hope you enjoy it as much as I did the very first time I heard it." For several minutes, the only sound being made was the screaming of the over excited fans. They all watched as Bill called over each member of the band and began whispering. They all had a confused look, but after several minutes the guys went back to their positions ready to begin playing their instruments once more.

Bill walked over to his microphone and grabbed it tightly. "This song is a very special one. It was written by someone who means a lot to me. I don't know if she's in this arena or not but I just wanna say...." Screaming. "I wanna say that...if you're out there....that I'm singing this song just for you."

The arena began to quiet down a bit, and then the music began to play. Everyone in the crowd began.

The blonde held Akira in his arms. "It's alright. Everyone makes mistake."

"Wait."

"What is it?" he asked, letting go of her. She walked towards the right hand side entrance to the stage and watched the band perform.

"That's my song..."

_.....So take a walk with me,  
But keep the pace down  
I don't want this night to end  
Can't we runaway together?....._

Bill looked to his right noticing realizing that she was standing right there. The band continued to pay the song, but Bill had stopped singing. As the music kept playing, he walked to her. The spotlight was following his eye move, and when he looked out at the crowd, the bright lights made it difficult to see. By the time he made to the right exit off the stage, she was gone.

"Where'd she go?"

Andreas placed a hand on the shoulder of his childhood best friend. "She said she'd see you next time."

He smiled. "Good."

"Good?"

"That means there'll be a next time."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Every morning Bill would wake up excited and full of hope knowing that his beloved said she would see him later, and he knew she was true to her word. But every night he would go to bed disappointed that she didn't appear. Four days in a row this happened to him. And he decided: he should just give up.

"Tom, do you think you can pack my things for me? I don't really feel like getting out of bed."

"Sure thing. Just let me finish taking my bags to the car outside and I'll do yours." He swung open the door, lugging out two suitcases right behind him. He quietly and discretely pulled his suitcases out the back door of the hotel. He walked over to his car, opening the front door to pop open the truck, when he noticed someone sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Did you know police officers recommend drivers NOT to leave their keys in the ignition?"

Tom looked up, laughin a bit. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't really think I was gonna let him slip away, did you?"

"It's kinda hard to tell with your mixed signals. Do you love him or not?"

"Oh Tom. You remind me so much of Andy, it almost hurts." She stepped out of the car, helping Tom put his suitcases in the trunk. "So where is he?"

"Upstairs. In bed."

"Think I should surprise him?"

"I don't know. He might get some kind of heart attack.....I'll go with you."

She grabbed his hand, looking at him, smiling admiringly. "What?"

"Oh nothing. I just really like your hair."

"I'm not Andy, ya know that right?"

"I know. Just 'cause you're not my brother doesn't mean I can't like your hair."

He stared at her, as they went up the elevator. "You are one feisty chick."

"No. I'm just naturally spunky." They both started laughing. For the past few days, Bill had been going on and on about how mature she looks, and how pale her eyes were. But when Tom looked at her, he saw a little eight year old with eyes that shined brighter than any light that brightened up a football stadium.

"What are you gonna say to him?"

"Just open the door and let me talk to him." He did just that, and she quietly walked in, She saw no one in the room, but knocked on the bathroom door.

"Leave me alone Tom."

"Well, if you really want me to, I can leave." In less than two seconds, the bathroom door swung open. He stood in the doorway, his brown eyes a bit wet, his breathing very heavy. She took one step closer. He was even more beautiful. His face was so sincere and so perfectly sculpted. And instead of his elegant black and white dreadlocks, his hair was up in a faux hawk, a Mohawk type hairstyle. "Hi....."

"You're such a pretty birdie."

He smiled. His smile made her heart beat twice as fast. "Thanks." She continued to look up at him, and without even thinking of it, she knocked him down on the floor. Bill didn't complain. She just wanted to make sure of something.

Akira lay her head on his chest, as it rose and fell with every inhale and exhale. His heartbeat: it was the exact song she remembered from years ago. She lifted her head to look at his eyes, stretching out her left hand in front of his face. He was surprised: Akira still wore the ring he gave her two years ago. "You did say that we'd meet again, right?"

**.......................................................**

**One year later **[age 19]

Everyone in the crowd screamed and cheered as Tokio Hotel stepped out of their limo and walked down the red carpet. People had questions marks all over their faces as Bill Kaulitz held on tightly to the hand of his date Akira Night, Even after all these years, the public never did figure out what happened between Bill and Akira. As far as the ring, they knew they were engaged, but plans for a wedding were never made. She stayed at his home in Germany while he was out on tour with his band. Besides any social events, they were almost never seen in public.

The band walked into the concert hall where the award show would take place. Bill took Akira by the hand and they snuck into some sort of supply closet. "What is it this time?" she asked.

"I need a taste of good luck. He smirked, giving her a forceful kiss. He attempted removing her dress, but, as usual, he failed.

"Nice try buddy."

He stood frozen as she walked out of the closet and directed herself to where the band was seated for the show. Bill smiled and ran after her. To be completely honest, not even Tom knew whether or not Akira was his brother's fiancé or what. But never did Bill get tired of chasing right behind her. After all, he didn't care what he'd lose. He's took a risk that had no return.

He sat down at his seat beside his sparkling green eyed beauty, whispering ever so slightly into her ear. "I'll deal with you tonight at home, Mrs. Kaulitz."

**THE END!!!**

**I FINISHED!!!!!!!!!! Aha Bill and Akira had a secret wedding that not even TOM knew about!!!!! OMG! xP**

**Yeah. I'm excited. ANYWAY, thank you sooooo much to all my readers who have stuck around for so long. xD I love you all and don't worry! I'll still be around making oneshot stories. Some of them based off of this fanfic. But anyways. Thank you so much for your support. And for more of my stories, click on my username and you can read anything else I have. **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**

**DON'T FORGET TO GO OUT AND BUY YOUR COPY OF HUMANOID OUT OCT. 6!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
